


第一名

by Linkmipha



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkmipha/pseuds/Linkmipha
Summary: 银土不拆不逆文。同级优等生架空设定。请注意含高中生性爱情节。写于2018年。
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 3





	第一名

第一名 | 银土

By 阿卡拉西亚 

1

坂田银时和土方十四郎是从成绩榜上认识对方的。

高二第一次年级月考发榜，众人纷纷涌到走廊上去看。土方向来不急，银魂高中去年一整年的榜首几乎都由他承包，除了因为吃了变质蛋黄酱考数学当天进医院那次。成绩这个东西跟钱一样，暴发户才着急炫耀，老牌贵族自有一种低调的从容。听到教室外面一片喧扰，他仍然淡定地翻看着手中的参考书，直到身后传来总悟拖长的声音。

「诶～～～银魂高中终于有点新气象了，不是土方混蛋占着第一名了啊～～～」

土方吃了一惊，他向总悟转过头去，对方一双圆大红眸里此刻跳动着唯恐天下不乱的笑意：「土方桑，不努力点可不行啊，对方可是WSW转来的白夜叉哦，这么轻轻松松就被打趴下，丢人的可不是只有你呢，别连累银魂高中跟你一起丢脸啊。」

那是土方十四郎听说坂田银时的第一天。

土方直到下午最后一节课结束同学都去吃晚饭了才起身去看成绩榜。银魂高中的成绩榜只贴每次月考的年级前一百名，倒序排列，第一名独占一张榜单，贴在走廊尽头。他沿着第一百名往深处走，经过一张张榜单，终于在最末尾的榜单上看到了龙飞凤舞四个大字：坂田银时。

他自己的名字跟第三名至第十名挨挨蹭蹭地挤在边上的榜单上。密密麻麻一坨黑，很不起眼，很挤，看得他整个人难受起来。他怀念「土方十四郎」这个名字独占一张大榜时那种浑身舒展的感觉。

秋日晚霞褪去，校园里渐渐黑下来，十月傍晚的凉意扑到赤裸的小臂上。土方十四郎站在榜单前，紧紧捏起拳头。

「坂田银时。」他一字一顿地念道。

2

从那天开始，土方就源源不断听到坂田银时的消息，绝大多数来自冲田总悟。从「快看，土方桑，远处那个银发天然卷就是把你摁在地上摩擦的白夜叉噢。」到「听说坂田银时业余还是个游戏主播，在网上有点人气呢，跟死读书的土方桑真不一样～」再到「旦那人真是不错，今天用打赏请我吃了团子，啊，人和人真不一样，某个混蛋完全不能比啊～」

「旦那是什么鬼啊？你怎么跟那家伙走得那么近啊，明明不是一个班！」

「坂田银时的直播id就叫万事屋银酱，很多人叫他旦那噢。人气游戏主播了解一下，不然会越来越与社会脱节的。旦那可是把土方桑摁在地上摩擦的人，我们当然很谈得来啦～」

「什么摩擦啊！」回家路上的土方气得转身就走，近藤赶紧追上来拦住：「别跟总悟斗气啦十四，这不是很快就要第二次月考了吗，证明自己的机会多得是。不过，也别太拼命了，你看你都读出黑眼圈了，是不是熬夜温习了？只是一次考试而已，说明不了什么，还是身体重要，十四你要好好休息啊。你看我上次月考挂了三科，也还是身心健康地活着啊，这次争取只挂一科！」

「……谢谢你，近藤大哥。」

回家草草吃过晚饭，土方一头钻进房间开始温习。一定要打败坂田银时。台灯发出冷静的白光，他翻开雪白书页开始奋笔疾书，觉得比以前更有目标，更有动力。他想象着自己的名字舒展张扬占据一整张榜单，暗暗浮出笑意，却又转念一想，不知坂田银时此刻在做什么？会是在打游戏吗？土方远远看到过几次坂田银时，校服穿得松松垮垮，踢踏着鞋，一头银白卷发横七八翘，那股散漫随意的气息简直隔着十来米都能闻到。很难想象这样一个人深夜伏案用功念书的样子，这个时候大概也在傻笑着打游戏吧。

怎么能输给这样的你。他的笔尖在纸上用力一顿。

3

直到第三次月考发榜，坂田银时对土方十四郎都一无所知。谁会关心每次考试的第二名是谁呢？

——除非每次都是同一个人。

坂田银时在银魂高中连考了三次月考第一，一时风头无两。一个转校生彪悍地把全体原住民——包括土方十四郎——踩在脚下，可是却叫人没法讨厌他，他随和得很，懒洋洋不装不作，作业三下五除二划拉完，丢出去随便给抄，游戏也打得好，最不服气优等生的问题少年都跟他勾肩搭背。他对待自己的聪明像对待肩膀上随意搭着的一件旧外套，而越是漫不经心，他便越受欢迎。转学第二个月，他就开始跟校花结野一起放学回家，班里一众男生羡慕得嚷嚷着要他请客，到第三个月底，一起放学的姑娘已换了好几拨，大家都开始习惯他考第一名，也开始习惯他身边层出不穷的美丽面孔。

第三次在月考榜上看到第二名「土方十四郎」的时候，冲田总悟扑哧一声笑了出来：「哇哦，真期待土方混蛋看到这个的表情。」银时叼着棒棒糖站在他身边：「你说土方十四郎？这人每次好像都是第二名。」「是因为旦那你来了啊。以前可都是他第一的。土方恨死你了，旦那你小心他在你饭里放蛋黄酱，哈哈哈哈哈哈～」「这人什么样啊？」银时随口问道。

冲田总悟正站在二楼走廊边，他伸手一指：「喏，就是楼下那个黑头发的。」

似乎感觉到了楼上投来的炎红视线，土方走近时抬起了头。他一头黑发，因为睫毛深浓，远看仿佛画了眼线，衬着蓝澈的瞳仁，格外显得眉目鲜明。五官不知道造物主是怎样巧妙搭配过，眉眼鼻唇处处精致得挑不出一点缺憾，然而轮廓利落，又自有一股英气。正是黄昏，他背后晚霞满天，整个人站在光线中抬起脸来，看到银时和总悟，愣了一下，拧起眉头，被那双蓝眼睛一瞪，银时不禁吹了声口哨。

「喂……这家伙的脸，啧啧，长得太糟糕了吧？」

「是吧？旦那果然很懂啊。长着这么一张脸，真是让人很想把他欺负哭呢。」

4

坂田银时自此常常留意到土方十四郎的目光停留在自己身上。没在二楼正正看过这个人的面孔前，他从不曾注意到土方，那一面之后，却频繁地感到那双蓝眼睛一眨不眨凝视着自己。

插肩而过的走廊，迎面走来的食堂，人声纷扰的操场，挤成一团的小卖部……他与土方不在一个班，也没说过一句话，彼此却仿佛被一种不可解释的同步率牵引，一再在校园里相遇。每一次，那双蓝眼睛都深深地注视着他，那种注视如此专注，就像实体一样有着密度与重量，使他总能在纷杂涌动的人群中迅速感知到土方的目光。

有一次，午休时的教学楼里没有什么人，他转过楼梯的转角往上走去，迎面走来土方，正要下楼。已是十二月，土方围着围巾，挡住了下半张脸，更显得一双眼睛清澈分明。他们互相凝望着移动脚步，彼此都第一次近距离意识到对方瞳眸的真正颜色，土方的瞳仁像小奶猫般蓝得纯透，银时则是一双猩红稠深的眼。他们都在心里无声发出惊叹。

土方看向自己的目光里包含着怎样的情感与情绪呢？银时想。他总是一发现银时就下意识皱起眉头，显然银时令他烦恼。但那双奶猫般蓝眼睛里透露出的并不像是纯粹的敌意与不快，而是一种复杂得多的讯息，有点困惑，有点生气，有点不知所措……杂糅在一起。土方仿佛自己并没意识到这种注视，在人群里，他总是一言不发，像看着一幅看不懂的画，拧着眉，蓝眼睛一眨不眨望着银时。

「喂，你们班那个土方跟你很熟吧？」银时把一串团子塞给总悟，问道。

「土方混蛋啊，我们很早就认识了。」总悟咬着团子含糊不清地回答。

「最近发现他总是在看我呐。」银时看着总悟，留心着他的表情。

总悟眼睛闪了一闪，吞下团子，嗤笑了一声：「旦那，你确定不是你总是在看他？不然怎么知道他在看你？」

银时摸着鼻子笑起来：「诶～总一郎君真的好厉害啊。」

「是总悟啦总悟。」

银时又笑了笑，转身离开，背后传来总悟的声音，一贯拖得长长的，听不出任何特别的情绪：「旦那真的好～狡猾呢。那个人是个笨蛋，不要欺负得太狠哦，我和近藤大哥收拾烂摊子会很麻烦的。」

「Roger.」

5

坂田银时稍微拾掇拾掇，颜值还是相当在线的，出类拔萃的成绩与散漫性格搭配在一起只有更加迷人，他一直受女孩欢迎，约起漂亮女同学无往而不利，虽然没交往过男生，但他毫不在意，是那种一帆风顺的少年特有的自信，心中眼中都没有限制，觉得什么都可以轻轻松松掂起来试试。

坂田银时在图书馆里堵住土方十四郎的时候，土方正靠着书架盯着成绩条看第四次月考的每科分数。十二月底的考试，也是今年最后一次交手，土方考出了自己全年最高的总分，然而银时又还是比他多了几分，在榜首纹丝不动。

成绩条被轻巧地从手中抽走，土方诧异地抬起头，银时右手挡住他，左手扬起纸条念出分数：「诶～土方君数学满分哦，这样还考第二名，原来你不擅长文科啊～」

「还给我！」土方伸手去抢，银时握住他右肩，一把将他摁回到书架前，土方一个错愕，眨了眨眼，只见银时的面孔逼近到鼻尖。他慌张四顾，银时左手稳稳支在他脸边，把他卡牢在书架与自己之间。

「土方君一直在看着我呢。」猩红的眸子锁着他，深深看进去。距离如此之近，言语的吐息打在他的嘴唇上。他觉得脸上腾地热起来，脑子里闪过一片白光。

「是因为这个？」银时弹了弹成绩条，「还是……」他顿了顿，仿佛迅速下了什么决心：「算了，管它是什么原因。」

他微微侧过头吻了这个黑发的男孩子。嘴唇柔软地压上去，停驻了几秒，再轻柔地擦过。他感觉到男孩脸颊的热。

银时站直身体看着土方，那双奶猫蓝的眼睛不可置信地瞪着他。土方忽然如梦方醒，抬手捂住嘴，惊慌失措地看向四周。

「图书馆已经没人了噢，土方君。我跟老师说我帮忙锁门。」银时笑道：「不过也别太大声了。」他将土方拉进怀里，低头深深呼吸少年肩颈间的干净气息。

轰一声巨响，银时撞向对面的书架，书噼里啪啦掉了一地。「你他妈在干什么啊！！！」黑发男孩漂亮的面孔涨得通红，他瞪着躺倒在一地书里的银时，想要再说什么却又抖着嘴唇说不出来。下一秒钟，他飞快跑出了图书馆。

「哈……长着一双奶猫的眼睛，其实是只野猫吗？」银时支起上半身，索性靠着书架伸长腿坐着。静默良久，他伸手摸了摸自己的嘴唇：「真麻烦。不过……也很好玩。」

——————————————————————

【特别说明】图书馆这一幕的场景和对白有一部分来自日高ショーコ老师《足りない时间》漫画集里「爱情信号」这篇，涉谷x三上的优等生恋爱故事。就是因为这个故事才想写银土的优等生设定，把这一幕用在了本篇同人里，不过，把银时猛地推倒这个结尾，原篇里并没有——这么厉害的事情也只有土方君干得出来吧……

———————————————————————

6

「喂，银时，过来。」

一天课程结束，银时走出班门口的时候，被高杉一伙人叫住。「你最近放学以后都不跟我们一起混了啊，干嘛呢你小子？」高杉冲他抬抬下巴。「对啊，难得你转学到银魂来跟我们一个学校，一起玩的时间比以前还少。」桂说。

「都说了我要回家复习咯。」银时伸了个懒腰：「不过最近真是看书看够了，今儿去哪里玩玩？」

「哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈哈哈金时你什么时候转型成乖孩子了？居然这么认真复习？」辰马捧腹大笑。

银时翻了个白眼：「我要捉一只猫。」

「哈？」

最后还是去了高杉家。高杉晋助、桂小太郎和坂本辰马和银时从小认识，中学时除了银时进了WSW，另外三个都是银魂中学一路升上来。高杉家生意做得很大，父母忙起来全世界飞，十天半个月双双不着家也是常事，对儿子实行塞钱放飞式教育，一栋别墅装修得金碧辉煌要啥有啥就是没有长辈在，高杉家便一早成为四个人的活动基地。

四人饱餐一顿外卖寿司，横七竖八瘫倒在沙发上消食。「去游戏室打游戏？」桂小太郎提议，高杉却伸腿踢了踢银时：「喂，你最近这么发奋读书是想干嘛？从来没见你对成绩这么上心过。」

「我也很感兴趣。」桂小太郎也炯炯有神地看了过来。

银时倒在沙发上啜一盒草莓牛奶：「土方的分数追我追得很紧呢。我不考第一名的话，他对我就没兴趣了呀。」

「哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈原来是爱情的力量！」辰马拍着沙发扶手大笑起来。

「你想撩土方啊？」高杉斜瞥银时一眼：「不过那家伙的确挺正点的。」

「喂，离我看上的小黑猫远一点，死基佬。」银时坐直身子，冲高杉比了个中指。

高杉拿下嘴上的烟，不疾不徐吐一个烟圈：「你不是？」

「我跟你才不一样。」银时吹了声口哨：「I am not gay, except for him.」

「你出手了没？」高杉又吐了口烟。

「嗯，迅速出手，然后迅速被挠了。」

「这么着急？土方君看起来就不太好惹的样子呀。」桂说。

「银酱撩人小课堂免费给你授课啊混蛋，那家伙绝对是个傲娇。傲娇是不可能主动示好的，温温吞吞地接近也是没用的，只能果断自己上。」

「然后不是被挠了吗哈哈哈啊哈哈哈～」

「那你接下来打算怎么办？」高杉摁灭烟头看着银时。

「才不告诉你，死基佬。」

7

山崎退一天里最大的享受就是吃学校食堂午饭时才卖的红豆包。他正沉浸在今日份的终极享受中，一只手按在了他肩头。「吉米君，不好意思，可以请你换个位置吗？」

他惊讶地抬起头看到坂田银时笑眯眯的脸，而他嘴里塞满了红豆包，还没来得及咽下去发出声音，对面的土方十四郎就暴走了：「混蛋你又想干什么！快滚。」

山崎退、土方十四郎、近藤勋和冲田总悟正好占着一个两两对面的四人位，近藤勋赶忙拉住已经站起来瞪着银时的土方：「十四！对同学不要态度那么差。坂田你有什么事吗？」

土方毫不退让地怒视银时，山崎退努力吞下红豆包：「额，我先去下洗手间。」然后以力所能及的最快速度光速逃离风暴眼。银时泰然坐下，抬头望着土方，说：「土方君，非常抱歉，我为上次在图书馆里——」「你他妈别瞎说！」「我为上次在图书馆里的事郑重地向你道歉。上次真的是我太鲁莽了。作为赔礼，我给土方君辅导文科怎么样？土方君很希望文科成绩再有提高吧？我也很想土方君能给我讲一下数学呢。」

土方还愣着神不知道如何回答，近藤勋已重重拍了下他的背：「好事情呀十四！哎呀坂田，原来你是个不错的家伙。」

「近藤大哥……你看人还真是没眼光。」土方深深叹了口气。「谁说的？我觉得十四也是很不错的家伙呀！」

边上传来扑哧一笑，总悟趴在胳膊上斜斜瞄着土方：「旦那，别白费力气了，土方桑很怕你呢。」

「谁会怕这个家伙！」

烟蓝的眸子瞪视着坂田银时，他坦然回望，从背后不声不响拿出一瓶红盖子蛋黄酱：「给土方君的赔礼。」土方沉默了一会儿，转头狠狠刮了总悟一眼，再转回来，闭了闭眼，睁眼时说：「好。」

他仍然站着，伸手拎起坂田银时的校服衣领：「但是，我警告你，老实点。」猩红黏着烟蓝，坂田银时轻松把他的手摘下来，眯眼一笑：「我是真心的哟，土方君。」

银时雷厉风行说干就干，正好下午是每周一次的阅读日，马上把土方约到图书馆。他们在一张僻静的双人书桌上落座，银时拿出最近一次月考的文科试卷，对比着土方失分的点，一题一题详尽解释该怎么答。

十二月窗外冷冽，阳光却明亮，室内温度适宜，让人恍惚觉得是个温暖的日子。图书馆里安静一如既往，银时趴在书桌对面，压低声音说话，天然卷在阳光下质感看起来非常柔软。一张卷子讲完，土方觉得这家伙考第一名真是事出有因，他的基础其实不如土方扎实，但他非常聪明，对出题人的意图很敏感，总能恰到好处地组织起答案。银时讲题毫无保留，从解题思路到拿分技巧都说明得清清楚楚，土方原本满怀戒心而来，听完一张卷子反而觉得是不是自己小人之心。他渐渐放松下来，肩膀和面容的线条都变得柔和，最后甚至小声说了句「谢谢你。」

银时彼时还趴在桌上，闻言抬起眼睛，歪头向他一笑。猩红眼眸里全无懒散或傲气，满含笑意。竟然是可爱的。

然后银时坐直起来抽出数学试卷，一手托着腮一手指着最后一题：「这最后一问我没答出来呢，土方君这次又是满分吧？最后一问你怎么会想到要在那里加一条辅助线？」

「我觉得那里缺一条。」

「……土方君长了一张这么漂亮的脸成绩又好却从来没有谈过恋爱，这个谜我现在知道是为什么了……」来自脸砰一声撞到桌上的银时客户端。

8

银魂高中高二某个小聊天群里：

「我靠……你们猜我在图书馆里看到了什么！」

「图书馆里能有啥啊？（¯﹃¯）」

「有人打架？(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))」

「有人跳舞？(≧∇≦)」

「我看到坂田银时和土方十四郎在图书馆互相辅导功课……」

「有没有搞错啊，让不让我们这种智商正常的人活了 ಥ_ಥ 」

「这俩成绩稳得都种在年级第一第二的位置上了吧还互相辅导……这是要上天吗 (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)」

「而且这两人怎么看都是竞争对手吧，为什么在互相辅导啊，坂田银时还讲得超认真的样子……╮(￣▽￣"")╭」

「我也以为这两人是死对头呢，结果关系这么好啊？高手的世界我们不懂……」

「我也想旦那给我温柔地讲题……结对帮扶就不能帮帮我吗？？？」

放学铃响起，被热烈讨论的两位主演收拾好桌上的东西，一起走出图书馆。土方的班级先到，他在走廊上停下脚步：「今天……谢谢你了。」

「跟土方君一起学习银桑很开心哟。」

「我……平时不太有一起学习的朋友。近藤大哥不是很擅长这个，总悟没啥兴趣，山崎整天都想着羽毛球红豆包和隔壁班小玉，这种跟同学一起学习的机会其实不太多。」

「土方君想跟银桑一起学习的话随时都可以噢。我知道很不错的咖啡馆，很安静，而且甜点超好吃。」

「……我不爱吃甜食。」

「那——」银时望着土方，咧嘴一笑：「来我家里怎么样？没有大人在。」

看到土方顿时戒备起来的蓝眼睛，他又小声说：「我什么都不会做的啦。」土方还没回答，他继续笑笑说完后半句：「——如果土方君不同意的话。」

土方瞪他一眼：「再见。」

银时在回家路上遇到了桂。「我听说你今天跟土方跑去图书馆互相辅导功课了。」

「哈？你们班还真八卦。」

「你们俩都很引人注目嘛。而且大家都很奇怪，以为你们俩关系很差。」

「哈哈，上次在图书馆亲了他以后确实关系很差。」

「那你这次又带他去图书馆干嘛？」

「当然是消除他的阴影啊你个笨蛋，脑袋被假发感染了吗？要让上次留下阴影的地方换成美好的回忆。」

「不是假发是桂。那你成功了吗？」

「这个得慢慢来，土方可没有看起来那么乖宝宝。」

「银时——」桂忽然停下脚步，很郑重地转过头来问他：「你是真的喜欢土方吗？」

银时怔了怔：「干嘛这么问？」

桂小太郎一脸严肃看向他：「我总觉得，你交过不少漂亮的女朋友，却把这件事当成做题一样，只是挑战难度，运用技巧，没有真正上心。但土方看上去是个很认真的人。」

银时盯着桂小太郎，有一会儿没有说话。半晌，他说：「这幅一本正经的样子跟你一点都不搭，假发。」

「不是假发，是桂。」

9

自己是真的喜欢土方吗？坂田银时想。

那家伙的眼睛真的好漂亮。那种蓝像小奶猫刚睁开眼时带着水汽的瞳色。眼睫毛密密的，眼线一样。鼻梁高挺，嘴唇软软凉凉。那一头黑发柔顺得叫人生气，想大力揉乱。他真特么长了一张完美受害人的脸，可是又那么倔强，下巴轮廓干净利落，那双眼睛可以那么锋芒毕露地看着人。但这种凌厉也只是让人更想欺负他。想压制他，撞击他，看他无所遁形无可奈何无处可逃，让那层盔甲迸散粉碎，露出里面的柔软，像奶猫蓝一样的柔软。

坂田银时决定不为这种定义烦恼。

他想见土方，想接近他，想更接近他。

这算是一种喜欢吗？喜欢又是什么呢？在人群中第一时间感受到对方视线的牵引，看着他在冬日的清晨呼出白气，他映着黄昏的晚霞走向自己，像做最后一道大题的最后一问那样揣摩对方的心思，像写一篇重要作文一样构思跟他的相遇——哪些算是喜欢，哪些又不是呢？

喜欢这种事或许不像土方擅长的数学题，总是有明确而唯一的答案。但他还是想见土方。

那就去见他吧。

他拿出手机，在图书馆里他讲完两张卷子才换来土方的聊天账号，他找出土方的头像（不出意外是一款限量蛋黄酱），点进去发出一条信息：

「周末到我家来？」

10

土方很久以后才意识到，他从刚刚认识起就不擅长拒绝坂田银时。不知道是出于精密的计算安排，还是直觉性的了解，坂田银时太知道在哪一种场景中该如何取得他的同意——或默许。

文科辅导、蛋黄酱、近藤爽朗无心机的鼓励与总悟的激将，有时坂田银时会将所有难以使他拒绝的因素都聚合在一起，有时又会率直地提出要求「周末到我家来？」直接了当没有背景，直戳到他面前来，好像拿准了他在淡淡外表下其实莽勇又好奇，对这种无许诺的险境说不，会羞辱他的自尊心。

但是在当时，土方鬼使神差回复「好。几点？」的时候，他真心觉得自己可能确实蛋黄酱嗑得有点多，不太清醒。

周六下午他按照坂田银时给的地址过来，诧异地发现并不是常见的街区里带小院子的独栋房子，而是一幢高级公寓的十楼。他在呼叫器上按下房间号1005，公寓大门迅速开了。

银时开着门在1005门口等他，笑得开心，整张脸发光。他来的路上给自己打气，看到银时的笑脸反而别扭起来。这种别扭到他进了房间以后变成好奇，公寓里两室一厅，客厅装修简洁，但一应俱全，触目可见的家具家电都是品质精良的名牌。「你一个人住这里？」

「嗯。」银时看他一眼，接着说：「松阳老师这几年在国外做访问学者，很少回日本。」

他觉得这种没头没脑的叙述似乎跳过了很多背景交待：「松阳老师？」

他们坐在落地窗边的沙发上，土方脱下外套与围巾，银时盘坐在沙发一侧，慢悠悠地说：「我是松阳老师收养的。」他震了一下，想问下去又觉得不礼貌，但银时密切地注视着他，马上理解他的踌躇：「我不知道父母是谁，松阳老师是在我很小的时候从孤儿院把我带走的。」

又快快地补上一句：「但你不用露出这种表情啦，我反正也不认识我的亲生父母，见不到他们一点都不可惜。松阳老师一直对我非常好。」

土方一时不知道说什么好。银时看出了他的手足无措，张开双臂露出一个大大的笑容：「忽然想要土方君抱抱。」

他再次没办法拒绝这个要求。银时从沙发上靠近他，注意地望着他的眼睛，伸手小心地把他慢慢揽进怀里。

他整个人一动不动，陷在一个温暖的怀抱中，银时的下巴搁在他肩头，双手柔和地环抱着他。一个老老实实的拥抱。他迟疑着，模糊地感觉到银时不是想要他的安慰，而是为了安抚他。他终于抬起手轻轻按在银时的背上，并感觉自己被稍稍抱紧了些。

过了一会儿，银时松开他，轻快地站起来说：「给你拿点喝的。」随着银时的走动，屋里凝滞的空气又开始流动，银时给他倒一杯水，自己开始吸吸溜溜喝一支草莓牛奶。他终于觉得又找回了自己正常的声音：「你还真是爱喝这种甜腻腻的饮料啊……」

银时笑眯眯说：「土方君平时周末都干嘛？不会都在学习吧？」他的确如此，但又不想承认，只好反问：「那你呢？」

银时还是笑眯眯说：「土方君是不是不怎么打游戏不看直播也不玩小视频APP呀？」

「……那又怎样？」

「今天我带土方君都玩一玩怎么样？」他还没回答，银时又补一句：「这周已经在图书馆好好辅导过土方君了吧胜过土方君自己学一周末了今天就开开心心玩一天吧！」

他真的不知道要如何对这个人说「不」。

于是他跟银时先是看了一个多钟头的小视频，小视频APP简直是个时间黑洞，光看猫跳舞他们就划拉了十多个，他和银时头并头盯着手机，时而啧啧惊叹，时而笑出眼泪笑出腹肌笑得瘫倒在对方身上。

笑累了银时又拉他起来，打开电脑登录自己玩的游戏，土方没玩过这款，他就边打边细细说明。土方睁大眼睛看那绚丽闪烁的屏幕，认真听，频频点头说「嗯」，银时笑着揉他头发一把：「又不是在讲试卷，你真的很乖耶。」

一直玩到快到晚饭时间，银时退出游戏，跟土方说：「给你看一个超级促进食欲的直播。」他眨眨眼，打开一个直播间，一堆狗狗挤在屏幕上，哈士奇德牧金毛秋田各种狗排排坐，呼哧呼哧等着烧烤架上一堆鸡翅鸡腿牛排烤熟。土方一开始说：「这什么鬼？我为什么要看狗吃肉？」银时说：「看一会儿看一会儿，一会儿你不馋算我输。」肉食渐渐变熟，鸡翅鸡腿金黄，牛排滋滋冒油，狗狗表情无比迫切，土方终于顶不住，推了银时一把：「喂卷毛，晚饭吃烧烤吧。」

最终没出去吃而是叫了一大堆烧烤外卖。一边吃烧烤一边喝肥宅快乐水，聊天，开着电视换频道，为土方气势如虹地给自己那份挤蛋黄酱吵架。吃完饭洗过手，两个人齐齐靠着沙发伸展四肢瘫倒在地毯上，满足得不想说话。

过了一会儿土方说：「一个人住真好，你跟其他朋友在家都玩什么？」

银时静默了一会儿，伸过手去，用自己的小指轻轻蹭了蹭他的小指：「高杉他们去过我以前住的地方，这里没有别人来过，只有你。」

11

气氛太好了，好到接吻是眼下唯一政治正确的选择。

他们坐在沙发前的茶几边，晚餐时就着一整片窗户里透进来的天光，倒也不觉得屋里暗。这会儿晚霞消褪，夜色浮卷上来，从十楼落地窗望出去，流光溢彩的城市浩渺地铺开，像黑丝绒上无心散落的宝石。他因刚才那句「只有你」而吃惊，望着银时，银时面对着窗，一双眼里映着星光灯色，小指指尖轻轻触搭在他的小指指尖上。气氛太好了，他预感一个吻即将发生，而他不知所措，以至于一动也不敢动，仿佛借由自己的静止，就能将时间和对方擅自固定在这个吻发生的前一刻。

但银时并没有动，只是向他微笑。

他的手机在这个时候响了。他受惊般跳起来从包里摸出手机，是土方为五郎打来的，问他什么时候回家。他说：「一会儿就回。」

挂掉电话他向银时道谢，银时还是笑眯眯地答跟土方君在一起无论是学习还是玩都很开心啦，然后站起来说桌上的东西你不用管一会儿我来收。他也站起来，穿上外套，围巾松松绕上脖子，挎起包向门口走去，银时跟在他身后。

他在玄关换鞋的时候还对这全身而退的一天隐隐感到不可思议。穿戴整齐，他回身望着银时想说再见，却听银时柔软地喊了一声他的名字：「土方。」

然后银时走下来，右手拉住他的左手，低声说：「土方君回家了我就一个人在家了呢，留一个小纪念品可以吗？」他们一般高，银时正正盯着他的眼睛，笑意温柔，手指也是轻轻拉着，留给他做选择。他垂下眼。

这个吻缓慢地发生，给他以充分挣脱或躲避的自由。他一边接吻一边抽离地想，图书馆那次太猝不及防了，不能算，这是他人生中第一个吻。在灯火通明的城市，在十楼的夜色中，在一个无人知晓的隐秘小世界里，他人生中的第一个有意识的、清醒的吻。啊，算是第二个也没关系，都是他，土方十四郎，与坂田银时。

坂田银时结束了这个吻，松开右手，在他耳边低语：「放你回家了。」他忘记还需要说再见，闷头往门口走，身后又传来一声呼唤：「土方。」

他不能自已地回过头去。

银时走上前，极近极近地凝视他，又轻轻吻他一下。「周一学校见。」

只要这个人这样软软地、柔声呼唤他的名字，无论是在喧闹的市集，还是熏风吹拂的午后，或是雨后带着潮湿水汽的夜晚，他一定，一定每次都会回过头去的吧。

那个时候，他这样想。

12

第二周他们在学校一句话都不讲，遇见的时候也只是无声交换眼神。猩红和烟蓝，交织再分开。周六土方按约定到银时家，进门换过拖鞋从玄关往屋里走，被银时拉住一把压回到门上，与上周的小心翼翼全然不同，一个因等待多时而耗尽耐心的粗暴的吻。

土方刚进门，外套和围巾都没有脱下，整张脸涨得通红。银时抬起头来，一言不发牵住他往卧室里走，让他靠着床站定，为他一件件脱去衣物。他陷在一种奇异的静止里，大脑昏茫，他答应银时来了，模糊地预知发展，期待而又无辜，因为不知如何是好，举手投足都有一种不常见的乖顺，蓝眼睛随着银时的动作转动，那样一种蓝，就像世界初生，一切尚未命名，蓝得懵懂无知。

冬天室内空调温暖，银时穿着一件水纹的长袖ㄒ恤与黑色长裤，而将他的衣服尽皆脱下，他们在十层的高空中，卧室窗帘拉了一半，午后光线刚好能照清他的肤色，是偏浅的小麦色均匀光滑的少年肌肤。

银时脱去他衣服的过程像跟进门时的吻相反，像是照顾一个小孩般轻柔仔细。他抱着奇异的骄傲，觉得抗议或抵抗都太大惊小怪，沉默又沉着地接受处置。直到他赤裸站在银时面前，睫毛落下又飞起，银时抱紧他，嘴唇压在耳边：土方

他明白这算是最后的提醒，而他下定决心，语不发。银时将他稍稍从身上移开，注视他的眼睛，他看到那双暗红瞳眸发亮，是他即将迎来的命运。

银时从床头柜里拿出准备的一应物件，自己慢慢脱掉衣服。土方脸热起来，不许自己掉过头去。他们不言不语，但彼此笃知事情将如何发生。土方随着银时的手半躺下来，靠着枕头仰看银时的脸，银时先握住他，他在这个人手中勃起，变硬，低声喘息呻吟，颤抖，射精，过程里望着银时同样勃起，深色阴茎时时擦过他的皮肤，男孩眼神愈加深暗殷红，他感觉无所遁形。然后是耐心的扩张，银时一直留意望着他，并不问他疼不疼，或者是否可以继续，但每当土方发出低低呻吟，身体颤动，银时都低头去吻他，唇舌极尽温柔，安抚他冒险鲁莽的旅程。

插入的过程里土方浑身绷紧，牙齿咬在一起，银时缓慢推进到深处，俯身捞起他脖子将他按在自己肩头，手掌覆盖着他的后脑勺，诱哄他呼吸。他意识到此刻两人的状态，银时抱着他，他两腿弯曲着分开，让这个人深深进入自己，两人嵌合交融为一体。

他觉得不可思议。

银时按着他的肩小幅度地开始撞击他，让他适应陌生的侵略。润滑液的水声，肉体碰击的闷响，两人的呼吸，土方觉得听觉从未如此敏锐，所有声响又投射回身体里，身体再诚实地回应，抽插变得流畅，准确击中语言无法定位的区域，快感是一波一波的浪潮拍打过来，土方听得出自己发出的声音在变化。

银时当然也知道。男孩从他身上直起身，将土方两条腿抬起，掐着腿弯压向他胸前，他被折成一张喘息的弓，柔软地展示在银时面前。银时开口说话的时候土方想，这是今天这个人说的第一句话。「看着我。」

他被巨大的羞耻和兴奋钉在床上，一眨不眨地望着身体相接处银时缓缓抽出来又插进去，粗长柱身是视觉，那坚硬与热度是触觉，银时的动作缓慢而有决心，他终于支撑不住呼喊出声：「银时」

银时顶到最深处，咬着牙问他：「宝贝，想怎么着？」

土方横一只手臂遮住眼睛：「快一点」

双腿上的手指收紧，他被弯折起来，全然向对方交付柔软的角落，无法掩盖，无法逃离，银时大力撞击他，他感觉到那根粗硬灼热的阴茎快速抽插着，即使在闭眼呻吟的时刻，仍然能清晰地在脑海中看到它的色泽和形状，以及正烙印在自己身心之中的强烈触感。他无法按抑地叫出声来，伸手想要抓住银时的手臂。

银时停了下来，大口喘气，汗水打在土方身上。两人都喘息着瞪大眼睛看着对方。然后银时猛地抽了出来。土方发出一声短促的惊呼，紧接着他被一把翻过来，一只手猛地将他的头按低，腰被向上提了提，他跪伏在床上，屁股抬高，被狠狠地插入。

土方埋进枕头里，看不到银时的脸，然而能想象银时肆意妄为抽插撞击的模样，平时懒散无谓的面孔被欲望改写，咬紧嘴唇，握紧他的腰，将他重重带向自己。与平常截然不同的气息举止是一种催情，他被塞满，贯穿，颠撞得神志溃散，但知道他们在高空中，无人知晓窥看的隐秘空间里，银时的汗水他的喊叫都是秘密的，他们在做什么呢？他无法定义或描述，这是周六午后，窗外光线明亮，而他们胆大妄为，在窗帘后肆意发现着彼此的身体。

高潮来得凶狠，他猛地被按倒，银时双手立刻紧紧压制住他，膝盖将他的两腿别在中间，一次次大力抽插顶到最深，他小幅度地张开着腿，更觉得插入的感觉强烈得遮天覆顶，让人想骂脏话。银时射出来的时候狠狠咬住他光裸的肩膀，他颤抖着在插撞与咬啮里再次抵达高潮。好一会儿银时仍然压在他背上，他感受到银时剧烈的心跳和黏湿的皮肤。刚才磨难他又给他快乐的肉棒仍然灼热地停留在他体内。他们在做什么呢？他在做什么呢？  
自己刚刚任由这个人脱得一丝不挂，向这个人暴露最柔软的所在，被他弯折肢体，跪伏在他面前，被他压制，冲撞，抽插。

这个人刚刚把他带向从未体验过的高潮，塞满他，拥抱他，亲吻他，与他交叠身体，紧密相连，在他身体里射精，此刻伏在他背上舔吻他后颈的汗水。

他被复杂的情绪淹没。但疲惫比困惑更深沉地卷裹上来，他晃动身体示意身上的人下来，银时躺到土方身边，看着那双烟蓝眼睛变得恍惚。随后是深沉无梦的睡眠，他们双双睡去，年轻赤裸的身体依偎在对方身边。

13

那天之后两人心照不宣没做口头任何约定与许诺，然而每个周末都会拿出一天呆在一起。大多数时候是在银时家里，贪恋这私有空间的毫无顾忌。一起看电影，在奇怪的地方别过头去擦眼泪，听见身边的抽噎。交换喜欢的音乐。看银时直播打游戏，银时教土方打游戏。倒在沙发里头碰头刷手机，一起看小视频笑得滚来滚去。有一搭没一搭说话。互相皮。叫一堆外卖回来吃。出去吃火锅和烧烤。认识彼此与自己的身体。傍晚不开灯，坐在十楼的落地窗前久久地接吻。窗外灯光拍打在两人身上如潮水，无法替代阳光，但已经是一种明亮的接纳。

他们默契地不定义这种交往，在学校里也不露出痕迹，连一度去图书馆一同温习都终止了。没人察觉他们的关系，本来就不同班，两人的家又在不同方向，各自有上学放学的一干伙伴。遇到的时候还经常你一言我一语地吵吵嚷嚷——只有总悟说：「其实土方混蛋跟旦那的关系根本就很好吧。」

银时身边照样围绕着漂亮的女孩，遇到的时候土方的蓝眼睛每每冷得像北极冰海般刮过来，也闹过别扭，但轻易被安抚，因为他没办法质疑两人单独相处时，银时与平时面目截然不同的热情。那是跟平时轻飘懒洋洋的友善完全不一样的感觉，专注，灼热，心神相系，他因此确知自己是不同的。

第一次在银时身边醒来时，他犹豫着问出来：「你小子不是第一次吧？」他以轻佻的语气说出这句话，想要显得自己镇定又无谓。他靠着床坐着，银时抬起头看他，伸手把他拉下来，紧紧盯着他看了一会儿，说：「不是第一次跟别人做。但是是第一次在我家做。」

他被意料之中的答案咬啮一口，不自觉地因为那一痛而皱起眉。银时把头靠上他脖颈边，呼吸他的气味，又仰脸望着他：「我不想骗你，也不想因为我们遇见之前的事情道歉。」

他们注视对方，沉默不语。银时缓缓伸手抱紧他，他们刚刚醒来，仍然浑身赤裸，皮肤清晰可感地贴在一起，感觉到彼此身上的热度。

银时的声音在耳边低低地说：「松阳老师在我初三的时候出国了。怎么说呢……不想承认那个时候自己很寂寞。」

银时稍稍松开他，看着他的蓝眼睛，轻轻叹息，又抱紧他：「如果那个时候遇到土方君就好了。」

这家伙已经一个人生活两年多了啊。土方想。

他伸出手，抱紧银时。

高二第一学期的期末，坂田银时和土方十四郎并列第一名。发榜那天土方开心得飞起，看见银时的时候仿佛一只尾巴竖得笔直下巴抬高的猫。银时忍俊不禁，但近藤一行人都在，只得忍住想伸手挠挠小黑猫下巴的冲动，随着他开心，总悟抱怨：「旦那太宠土方混蛋了吧？」银时笑眯眯说：「哪有，这次我也前所未有地用功呢。」

寒假土方因此特别好说话，甚至说好了在银时家留宿几天，期末考第一名回家的男孩子，家里管得总不会太严。

那几天真是草莓牛奶般的日子。土方有早起的习惯，然而被银时死死拖着赖床。两人肢体交缠地陷在大床里，银时把脸埋在他胸前，八爪鱼般抱紧他继续睡。有一两次他居然真的慢慢困起来，两人又埋头一通大睡。多数时候他把银时从身上撕下来，自己去洗漱，然后打开冰箱找吃的，拿一支草莓牛奶去冰银时的脸。

提前采购了一周的食物存量，厨房设备一应俱全，然而土方只会用吐司机和丢鸡蛋进锅里白水煮，却惊讶地发现银时烹饪是一把好手，太阳蛋煎得金黄完美，培根脆香，香肠滋滋冒油，想来是习惯了独立打理自己的生活。土方默默扫视厨房，想看看有什么能为银时做的，银时瞥他一眼：「去，帮忙倒一下橙汁。」

他们在寒假的上午面对面坐在餐桌前吃早餐，西式早餐新鲜丰盛，睡眠充足，时间悠裕。银时开心得像土方考第一名那样，笑意和食物的香味飘溢满屋，土方吃着吃着也笑起来：「干嘛那么开心？」

银时眉眼弯弯：「好久没吃这么丰盛的早餐了。」

土方笑道：「不都是你自己做的？想做什么时候都可以，你别赖床就行。」

银时人生导师般摇摇手指：「NO NO NO...一个人的时候缺的不是时间，是心情啊，年轻人。」

他们坐在窗前，假日的阳光铺满餐桌，他们吃得饱饱的，银时喝草莓牛奶，卷发泛着银色光泽，飞快刷着手机看新闻，土方喝橙汁，桌上有银时特意备的蛋黄酱。这场景太安逸家常，土方觉得像两人已经在一起生活许多年，蜜糖般粘稠的安稳。在这明亮的冬日阳光下，他们年轻而相爱，还有大把时间——世上有什么事情能比这个更棒？

不会有了，连考第一名也比不上。他悄悄动摇着，这么想。

14

新年里银时说什么都要土方一起去初诣。因为1月1日白天土方要和家人去参拜，银时索性拉着他起了个大早，凌晨跑到神社去。土方悄悄从家里溜出来，赶到约定的车站，远远看见银时靠着柱子在等。

深冬的凌晨，车站灯光里银时裹着厚厚围巾，只有一头银发显眼。看到土方，红色眸子漾起笑意，从挎着的便利店袋子里给他掏出热咖啡和面包。

银时意外地很会照顾人，不知是性格如此还是经历的塑造。土方时不时留意到这一点。

凌晨的神社也已经三三两两有人在了，但比白天摩肩接踵的光景还是清净得多。轮到土方参拜时，他向前走去，捏着硬币犹豫该许下什么心愿。该祈祷和银时顺顺利利走下去吗？他一时不知这样的心愿该仰赖天时还是人力，以及——他希望如此吗？银时也希望如此吗？土方微微转头看了看银时，诧异地发现银时整个人怔怔想着什么事，面容少见地凝重。

但不管怎么说，他们马上就是高二下学期了，即将站上高三的战场。土方宁定心神，老老实实许愿希望高考成功，丢下硬币，行礼如仪。

银时许完愿，土方便准备往回赶了，免得被家里发现。两人往神社外走去，银时一路上默然无语，土方瞥着他，他全然没有察觉，土方的表情也暗淡下来，两人不是没有过一言不发呆在一起，但那时是无需言语填充的默契自在，而不像此刻，沉默像冬日空气般，是一团凌厉的寒意。

到了土方搭车的车站，银时才恍过神来，对土方笑了笑：「土方君许了什么愿呀？」土方平板地说：「学业。」银时又笑了笑，土方看多了他懒洋洋的轻松无谓，或是神采飞扬的少年意气，极少在他脸上看到此刻近似苦涩的勉强微笑：「是么？我们俩都没有许愿希望感情顺利呢。」

土方想说些什么，却没能开口。往土方家方向的电车在此刻开来，发出巨大声响，停在土方身边。他看了银时一眼，转头上车。

他在车后排坐下，隔着玻璃看着银时。这是1月1日，新年的第一天，天色还没完全亮起来。在浅淡正在褪去的黑色背景里，他看不清少年扬起的脸。下一刻银时就往车前门跑去，车门正在缓缓关闭，银时对司机说了什么，车门再次打开，银时上车，向他走来，坐在他身边。

清晨从神社开出的返程电车后排没有人。银时摘下手套，伸手握住土方的手：「我陪你坐回去吧。话还没说完，不想让你走。」

一路晃荡前行，慢慢开向黎明的电车里，他第二次听银时提起松阳。

「我年年都许愿松阳老师平安无事。他的职业太危险了。」

「不是访问学者吗？」

「对。可是他研究的是恐怖主义。老师不是那种在书斋里闭门造车的人。最近两年出国，都是在冲突最激烈的地区驻扎，协助斡旋与救援。」

「他……没考虑过你怎么办吗？」

银时侧过头望着土方，还是那张微笑的脸：「我没办法抱怨老师，我还小的时候，老师一直在身边照顾我，放弃了很多去一线的机会。但我知道去一线是他的心愿，老师已经为我牺牲很多了。」

银时转过脸去，直视前方，低声说：「还有一个更加无法抗衡的理由。我就是老师去一线的时候，在当地收养的。」

土方再也说不出任何话，只能握紧银时的手。

难怪松阳在新年也不回来。  
难怪银时一直这么娴熟地一个人生活着。  
难怪银时每个周末都要跟他一起过，不见其他朋友，极少出门，在家赖着他一整天，即使只是两人在一起看电视，随意摁着频道吐槽，银时都一脸满足。  
难怪两人一起度过的深夜里，入睡前银时总是拉着他的手，仿佛怕在梦中失散。早上醒来第一件事，就是再紧紧抱住他。

他在那鲜亮有神的猩红瞳眸后，看到意气风发的少年内心巨大的恐惧和荒芜，被人生三苦深深烙印的每一天，得不到，爱别离，已失去。

车快要到了，银时又转过脸望向他，还是微笑，但在明朗起来的晨光里，是他更熟悉的面容了。「果然参拜还是要许愿老师平安呢。因为跟土方君，只要我们好好在一起就可以了。一个是天意难违，一个是人力可及。那，今年也请土方君多多关照了。」

新年第一天的阳光洒满车厢。他在少年微笑的脸颊上轻轻落下一吻：  
「银时，祝你新年快乐。」

15

高二下学期，银时和土方在各种意义上都很稳定。每次月考银时仍然压土方一头，而周末的见面里土方也没啥反攻的机会。

他们逐渐渗透到对方的生活中去。银时家里开始零零碎碎出现土方的物件用品，牙刷、毛巾、睡衣、手机充电线……冰箱里永远有两支蛋黄酱。

他们甚至跟彼此的朋友偶尔聚会。银时拉着土方出现在高杉、桂和辰马面前时毫不掩饰，大方撒粮，见过一次以后就上了虐狗黑名单；近藤、总悟和山崎那边则是另一番景象，近藤毫无机心，只当他们是感情纯洁心胸宽广的学霸组合，总悟鼻子哼一声「你们彼此相爱，就是为民除害」，山崎一声不吭，但心里估计默默站在总悟一边。

在彼此的朋友圈之外，两人的关系可谓低调奢华。在学校他们是成绩优异的人气榜样，在目光的注视中心里彼此竞争，狭路相逢时经常吵嚷起来闹成一团，倒不是在欺骗群众，纯属本色出演。

周末总有一天是两人的见面时光，照样是你一言我一语的怼撞刮蹭，但两人窝成一团陷在沙发里，也吵不出什么气势。由冬转春，春去夏来，银时和土方秘密又奇异地维持着无比稳定的关系。夏天到来，阳光直射入屋，他们拉上落地窗的浅色纱帘，空调房里明亮而清凉，银时横趴在沙发上，土方靠着沙发仰坐在地上，各自看书刷手机，时不时地，银时伸手把土方的脸转过来，两人闭上眼睛，感受彼此嘴唇的触碰。有时这会发展成更激烈直白的一种交流，有时只是简单柔和地表白爱意，是的，简单极了，才高二呀，眼神嘴唇身体尽够倾诉一切，他们还是本能地为彼此所吸引、相互依偎的少年，最重要的考试、未来和各种选择还没有这么明晰地横亘在面前，何况还有一个这样万事俱足又不受打扰的空间。他们在这秘密的空间里放心大胆地尝试认识身体与乐趣，爱情的黏湿、痛苦和欢乐，安静与争拗，久久的拥抱，一千种形态的吻。

在这样平稳的日子里，高二下学期的期末考试逐渐靠近。松阳即将回国了。

土方第一次见到这样的银时。表面上看起来，银发少年还是一如既往，明朗又慵懒，漫不经心如袖上的云纹。但他们在快一年的相处里太过熟悉对方，他看得出银时几乎坐立不安，那双红色瞳仁烧灼着发亮。

银时低声说：「这是老师离开后第一次回来。」土方不知道说什么好，伸手摸摸银时的头。

银时又转头问他：「土方君想见一见松阳老师吗？」

土方吃了一惊，银时笑笑说：「告诉老师也完全没关系噢。老师不会介意这个的。松阳老师是……非常特别的人。」

土方想了想，摇摇头：「以后吧。等我们都考上大学以后。」

是银时那么重要的人啊，想以更加坚定有力的形象出现在那个人面前。不是现在这样，不是那么青涩，对世界和未来毫无准备……

银时明白他在想什么，抬起他的手亲了亲：「虽然现在的土方君已经很好看了，不过果然还是等你长成一个大帅哥吧。」

土方后来看到了松阳回国的几张照片。游走在危险地带的男人留着一头长发，但并不桀骜，柔顺地披在肩上，眼睛圆大明亮，一半照片里都笑嘻嘻眯起来。从事着朝不保夕的险峻工作，却是一个仿佛异常温和的人。银时穿一身白衣，在合影里看起来，非常幸福。

16

松阳在江户住了一个月。这个月里土方不再到银时家里去，不过两人周末的约会并没有中止，只是改在外面。平时常在家里宅着，出来走一走倒也新鲜，他们去图书馆、电影院、咖啡馆、定食屋……陪银时吃当季甜品，陪土方抢蛋黄酱新周边。在江户和菓子老店吃夏季风物新品的时候，银时兴致极好，对土方说：「松阳老师再在当地驻扎一年，就打算回江户专心写书。」

银时用小勺挖一小块晶莹剔透的夏季点心放进嘴里，幸福得眼睛眯起来，在店堂的阳光里像只毛蓬蓬白色大型犬科动物。

「好吃。下次我要带老师也来试试。」

松阳离开那天银时请了假。第二天午餐时间土方远远在食堂的人群里看到银时，阳光穿过玻璃，照得一头银发晶亮泛光，显眼得很，仍然是笑笑的懒洋洋的模样，心不在焉的，没有注意到土方。土方站在人群里静静看着他，忽然有个念头钻进心里：银时的精神状态其实一直都不太好。

这个念头一起就下不去。土方回想银时说过的极其有限的碎片。被松阳从恐怖主义肆虐的战乱之地捡回来，不知道父母的下落。跟随松阳长大。想必因为松阳的研究需要而有过不少颠沛流离，或是像现在这样，被一个人安置在安全的地方。孤独地照顾着自己的生活起居，因为松阳的职业，他亦无法切断与血与火的连接，始终背负着旧的伤痕与新的恐惧，并且无能为力。

土方站在食堂里远远看着银时。他坐在一群笑闹的学生之间，低头拨弄着食物。夏天的明亮光线里，他抬起头望向窗外，银白的头发被头顶的风扇撩动，轻飘飘地飞舞。

他们真的都太年轻了。土方在那一刻，在热烈明亮的光线里，冷得寒心彻骨。没有任何事是银时可以为松阳做的。没有任何事是他可以为银时做的。

土方转过身，快步离开。

这个周末他们如常在银时家里见面。久违的私密空间里，银时比以往更具侵略性，冲撞得简直凶狠，暴虐得像是要单凭唇齿与肉体的咬合在土方身上留下不可磨灭的归属烙印，却又不断低低地、哑声呼唤他的名字，他则把银时抱得死紧，闭眼忍住漫涌而上的热泪。这个下午漫长得无边无际，他们在彼此身上用力发泄与确认，昏昏入睡，醒来陷入又一轮撕咬交缠，银时把他拖到墙角，再推回桌上，桌面上的东西一股脑儿扫到地下，沙发，落地窗，最后他们双双跌陷进大床里，汗水、眼泪，暧昧含糊的各种体液干了又湿，一个梦纠缠着下一个梦，分不清哪个是梦境，哪个是现实。

银时在夜里醒来。卧室白天拉上了窗帘，此刻浸泡在黑暗里。一片寂静中，他听到土方在身后均匀的鼻息声。他转过身去，土方仍然沉沉睡着，他看了好一会儿才习惯这黑暗，土方的轮廓在深沉的黑色背景里渐渐浮现出来。鼻梁高而直，薄嘴唇抿起来的时候有种凌厉的感觉，微笑时却柔和得不行。他喜欢的人是这样好看、认真、温柔又别扭的少年，不发一语地陪伴在他身边。他伸手触碰少年的短发，发丝柔顺地滑过指间。

他挪了挪，靠近土方，小心地将他揽入怀中。

马上就是期末，暑假结束以后，他们即将升入高三。最重要的一年。土方和他的成绩，要一起考上第一流的大学，应该都不成问题。他们可以讨论彼此的志愿，找一间两人都想去的大学，继续在一起，还可以在校外一起合租。他要把土方介绍给松阳，松阳一定会喜欢土方。日本逐渐开始有地区在法律上给予同性的恋人更多认可与支持了，像是大阪。大学毕业以后，他要在职场上有出色的表现，昂首挺胸地请求土方的家人把他们的孩子交给他，他们一同去大阪这样的地区取得法律认可。

没问题的。他们会越来越自由。越来越有能力选择想要的人生。他们会给彼此一个安稳的家，绝不离弃对方，睡前闲散地交谈，每个周末的早晨坐在厨房里一起吃丰盛的早餐。阳光灿烂，而他们相爱如初。

就是这样。没问题的。

银时收紧手臂。怀中沉睡的人朦胧地发出探问，他知道夜已深，土方该回家了，那台放在客厅静音的手机说不定已经被打爆。但他抱紧土方，轻轻亲吻那头柔顺的黑发：「没问题的。乖，睡吧。」

17

高三，即使对坂田银时和土方十四郎这样的优等生来说，也不是一段轻松的时光。他们仍然每周见面，但玩闹的时间大大减少，多数时候，银时都被土方拖去附近的图书馆里温习。

「大周末的要看书也就算了，为什么不能留在家里？」银时哼哼着，十分委屈。说这话时他一头埋进土方颈窝里，整个人把土方压在沙发上，蹭来蹭去。土方忍足五分钟，把毛茸茸大型白色犬科动物踢到地毯上：「坂田银时你能不能不要一门心思只复习生理卫生课？」

被拖进图书馆银时倒也老实下来，两人挨着坐，安安静静各自看书做题。这时候已经是春天，窗外绿意浸润，风吹得柔和舒服。土方有时悄悄瞥一眼银时，银发少年认真起来的侧颜令他恍神，平时漫不经心的死鱼眼一旦专心起来，叫他有种陌生，嘴唇线条却是熟悉的，只能让他想到深深浅浅的吻。他觉得脸颊热起来，赶紧翻一页书。

他们通常在晚饭时离开图书馆，附近随便吃点，回银时家抓紧享受一会儿二人时光。两人腻在一起商量考哪间大学什么专业，银时全无意见：「我只要跟土方君在一个大学就好。」最终志愿调查表上两人第一志愿都选了东大，银时想去念法律，土方则选了建筑。

报考东大是跟全国的优等生竞争，志愿调查表交上去，连银时都变得认真起来。土方本来就刻苦，这时候更加努力。

离高考还有一个来月的时候，人的情绪变得复杂起来，又是恐惧即将到来的考验，又是期待新的转折，时而战意沸腾，时而疲惫不堪。土方烦起来的时候，周末偶尔会留宿银时家。夜里两人躺在床上手握着手，奇异地都能平静下来，一觉到天亮。

土方被手机里的未接来电数量惊到的那天早晨，是星期二，距离高考还有29天。他习惯把手机静音免得在学校上课时响起来，这会儿拿起一看被42个未接来电吓了一跳。都是陌生号码。

他按照这个陌生号码打回去，对面很快接起来，是桂小太郎。「今天不要去上课了，」桂小太郎简洁地说：「马上到银时家里来，不然我可不能保证你见到活着的银时。」

土方不可置信地看了眼手机时间，周二早上6：40，他和银时周日晚上才刚刚分开。

「出了什么事？」「过来再说。快来。」

他跳下床，5分钟以后就出门向银时家赶去。

辰马开的门，鼻青脸肿，罕见地毫无笑容。他进门看到高杉垂头坐在客厅里，周日还整洁干净的屋子此刻一片狼藉。他走进卧室，桂小太郎从银时床边的椅子上站起来，脸上血迹斑斑。他走近，银时睡在床上，头上包着纱布，双眼紧闭，仿佛睡得极沉，对他的到来毫无反应。

「他头上的伤没有大碍。不过这会儿不会醒的，高杉的家庭医生过来给他打了强力镇定剂。」

桂小太郎沉静地说完，长长吐出一口气，向他递过一部手机：「新闻已经出来了，你自己看吧。」

18

土方只看了一眼就知道，那柄悬在银时头上的剑终于还是落了下来。

他闭上眼睛，希望这如果是个梦，再睁开时能从中苏醒。

然而再睁开双眼时屏幕上还是那则新闻，在那个遥远国度，恐怖分子袭击了一个村庄，死伤的不仅有当地无辜民众，还有几名义务帮助村民发展教育和医疗的外国人，其中一名是来自日本的大学教授，名叫吉田松阳。

一则例行公事的外国新闻报道，没有更多细节。

桂小太郎望着他的表情变化，低声说：「当地大使馆按照松阳老师事先留下的遗嘱，先通知到了高杉。高杉的爸妈根本不管他，高杉小时候认识银时以后，几乎整天在松阳老师家呆着，跟老师非常亲近。老师可能觉得，直接告诉银时，银时会承受不了，毕竟他是银时唯一的亲人了。总之，高杉半夜一接到消息就通知我们一起赶到银时家里来，然后……银时也知道了。」

「你应该也没见过那样的坂田银时吧。疯了一样，像狼一样嚎叫，他头上的伤是自己撞出来的。我们去阻止他，在客厅打成一团，银时不要命地攻击人，最后只能把他打昏。然后高杉的家庭医生也赶到了，给他打了镇静剂。」

「他还会睡一会儿。但始终要醒的。」

「虽然快要考试了，不过我们觉得，还是让你知道一下的好。」

桂小太郎沉默了一会儿，站起来往外走：「你陪会儿银时吧，我们在外面。」

土方走到床沿边坐下，伸出手去抚摸银时的面孔。年轻的皮肤触感光滑，纱布下发丝卷翘蓬乱，眉头在睡梦中紧蹙，他轻柔地按揉，想将它抚平。沉睡的少年有张孩子气的面容，土方的胸口被酸苦填满，他低头小心翼翼亲吻少年的额头，然后握住银时的手。

他所生活的当下，已经变成银时的地狱。他害怕银时醒来。

银时睁开眼睛的时候有一瞬间神情迷茫，仿佛不知身在何时何处，看到土方，本能地露出了一丝笑容，然后，还没等笑容完全绽开，转瞬之间，那双红瞳猛地睁大，赤色如血，喉间滚出不似人声的悲鸣。

高杉一群人抢进卧室来的时候，土方紧紧抱住银时，笨拙拍抚银时的后背：「银时，我在，你想哭就哭吧。」

泪水缓缓从银时眼中滚出，那样殷红浓稠的一双眼睛，高杉看着，恍惚地疑心，那其中怎么流出的竟然不是血。

银时在痛哭之后再度昏昏睡去，仿佛打定主意遁入梦境之中。这大概是人在重创之下本能的自我保护，面对无论如何无法接受的现实，关闭五感，沉沉入睡，直到潜意识慢慢消化掉锋利的真相，土方想。

这样也好。他也不知道该如何面对这样的银时。

银时睡着的时候，他走到客厅低声跟其他人商量后续的事。「银时这几天肯定是需要有人24小时看着的。我呆在这里吧。」

「高考怎么办？你报了东大吧？」桂小太郎问。

回答很干脆：「复习得差不多了，也不差这几天临时抱佛脚。就算影响了考试，大不了明年再来。」

高杉抬眼，从长长刘海里瞥了他一眼。「这小子倒是没喜欢错人。但你一个人怎么也盯不住他，我们换班来吧，每次两个人来这里，互相有个照应。」

辰马说：「还得跟家里和学校解释。」

土方摸出手机，果然，折腾大半天，学校和家里都打来了电话。他犹豫了下，说：「我不想让家里担心，我会跟学校申请在家复习，就说冲刺时在家看书心比较静得下来。家里那边，就装作去上学了。」

桂小太郎叹口气：「我和辰马跟学校请病假吧。」高杉说：「我没人管。今天我和土方在这儿看着，你们俩回去，处理下伤口，吃点睡点，再来换班。」

安排议定，他们买来三明治和咖啡，沉默地草草吃喝，然后桂小太郎和辰马离开了，高杉靠在客厅的沙发上，土方回到卧室里，在床边的椅子上坐下，看着银时。

银时睡得好沉，一动不动，只有胸口在微微起伏，整个人像是笼在一层雾里，隔绝在另一个世界。银时做着怎样的梦呢？那个世界有更温柔地对待银时吗？

他忽然觉得累极了。如果可以，他也想在银时身边躺下，如同过去的那些夜晚一样，两人睡前牵住彼此的手，沉沉睡去，像睡在一叶小舟里，小舟漂浮在星空下的海上。没有过去，没有未来，久久地。

19

银时在傍晚醒来。

卧室窗帘有一小半没有拉上，暮色由此逐渐浸染了整个房间。土方彼时沉在椅子里，定定看着他发呆。银时慢慢坐起来，望望土方，又望望窗外，开口声音干涩暗哑：「土方君，那不是一个梦，对不对？」

土方无言，良久，低声说：「银时，那是真的。」他递水给银时，看着对方顺从地喝下。

有什么东西从他熟悉的、眼瞳鲜亮的少年身上消失了，或许是永久地。土方说不清那是什么。少年就坐在身边，伸手就可以拥抱，然而，仿佛有一层水雾茫茫缭绕而起，将他们不动声色地隔开，少年的神色与音调都是他所陌生的，那嘴唇曾经如何热情吻过他，那双手曾经将他极力抱紧，他们的身体曾经毫无罅隙地连接嵌合——

然而有什么至关重要的东西从他爱恋的少年身上消失了，或许是永久地。

银时钝重地继续开口，仿佛是喃喃自语：「我早就知道会出事的，那么危险的工作。我早就知道。但是也不可能阻止老师去。那现在……」他困惑地转向土方，像一个幼稚的小孩：「老师死了。他死了……我该怎么办？」

他又转回头去，并不需要土方的答案。「我该怎么办……」

沉默将他们妥帖地包裹起来。

土方伸手握住银时的手。

许久，银时平静地说：「我先跟高杉聊聊吧。刚知道的时候闹成一团，也没听他到底说了些什么。」

他们走到客厅找高杉。高杉抬头打量着银时，两人沉默对视了一会儿，高杉说：「大使馆通知我的时候说，确认你消化了这个消息以后，请你给他们回个电话，他们有事情要联络你。」

银时确认了时差，然后拿起手机打了过去。线路接通，他声音稳定地解释来意，交谈了将近十分钟，拿便笺纸记下一些信息，挂断电话。

「那帮恐怖分子已经被击毙了。」银时微微笑了笑：「又少了一件可以做的事。我连复仇都选不了了。」

客厅里没开灯，天几乎全黑下来了，窗外的灯光浅浅照亮他的面孔。银时握着手机缓缓席地坐下来：「老师死了啊。」慢慢地，他向后躺倒，整个人摊开四肢躺在地板上，抬起一只手臂，挡住双眼。土方也跪坐下来，默然握住银时另一只手。

高杉坐在沙发上，一动不动。

「他们说，事发现场还有一个叫做胧先生的外国人，和老师一样，都在援助当地，但他活了下来。胧先生想见见我，我明天会联系他。」

银时微笑着看向土方：「土方君回家吧。阿银不会有事的，我还要活着见到胧先生呢。」

土方简洁地回答：「我不会走的。」

「真是个笨蛋。世界已经那么糟了，你没必要那么好。」银时静静地说。

高杉站起来说：「我先回家了。胧先生联系好以后，告诉我一声吧。我也想见见他。」

这是极之漫长的一夜，土方疲倦得睁不开眼睛，却又不断惊醒。他睡在银时身边，知道银时可能睡不着，想要勉力支撑着，可是太累了，如同一次次从攀爬的陡峭冰面上无能为力地滑落。每次惊醒他都赶紧支起来察看银时的状态，而银时总是闭着眼睛，安静地躺在身边。他不断做梦，每个梦都焦灼无着，快天亮的时分终于精疲力竭，沉沉入睡。起床的时候已经快中午了，床上只有他一个人。整个人睡得头晕脑胀，他按着太阳穴，挣起来跑到客厅里去。

窗外淅沥下着雨。银时坐在沙发上发呆，看到土方，露出一个浅浅笑容：「胧先生联系上了。他今天启程飞日本，我们约了后天见面。」

土方点点头，打开手机给银时下单了一些甜品，自己随意叫了些吃的。餐食送到，他拿一碟蛋糕给银时。银时看了他一眼，不声不响地拿起叉子，挖一小块蛋糕放进嘴里。

银时从醒来就很冷静，甚至顺从，毫无桂所描述的起初的歇斯底里。应该是不再试图抗拒这个消息，而是把它当作一个真正的、极其坚硬不可变逆的「事实」，尝试去接受吧。土方想。银时愿意进食，但以往吃甜品时，那种土方喜欢的，整张脸都亮起来、眯起眼睛仔细品味的可爱模样已经荡然无存，此刻面前的人只是单纯地、缓缓咀嚼一种食物。也许是为了让土方放心，也许是为了让自己不垮下去，但土方明白，松阳的死从银时的人生里带走的，并不仅仅是与亲人相伴的幸福感。

吃过东西，银时又靠在沙发上陷入发呆。土方静静地坐在边上。离高考还有28天，他想。同学们此刻应该在拼命复习吧。他已经跟家里说过，拿到了一份重要的参考资料，需要这几天住在银时家里一起研究讨论。家里在过去一段时间里已经习惯他和银时的密切关系，两人的成绩又都是那么好，因此并没有说什么，只叮嘱他注意节奏，当心身体。

接下来会怎样？他当然得看着银时，银时异常冷静坚强，这样的银时，是土方从前所不知晓的一面。从小在战地长大，失去父母，独立求生，那段日子在心中所塑造的坚强内核大概是此刻支撑着银时的力量吧。但是，人是脆弱的动物，在最糟糕的时刻，哪怕一根稻草也能摧毁一个人。就算银时不做什么极端的选择，也需要一个人把甜品推到他面前，看着他吃一点。他必须要在这个时候陪在银时身边。

银时轻轻唤他：「土方君。」他抬起眼，银时望着他：「土方君不走的话，也可以在我这儿复习。」

「土方君在这儿也没事干吧？还是看看书好了。就算是为了我——」银时嘴角勾起一丝笑容：「让我觉得这个世界还有一部分是在正常运转着，土方君会参加高考，会顺利地考上东大。」

土方点点头，没有问「那你呢？」他意识到银时需要时间空间来缓慢地恢复对生活的意愿和力气，而他此刻能做的，恐怕就是为银时撑起一角正常的人生。

银时望着他，说：「土方君，谢谢。」

20

胧先生和银时一样是一头银色卷发，但不像银时那样有棉花糖般蓬松白软的感觉，他的银发叫人感到湿冷。面孔瘦削严峻，眼睛下有深深的阴影。

这样一个人一进家门，让屋里的低气压又沉郁了几分。银时土方高杉坐在胧对面，均一时无言。土方只庆幸还好前两天的雨停了，午后阳光灿亮，透过落地窗的纱帘滤进来，屋里也还是明亮的。

银时先开口问好，介绍自己是松阳的养子，土方和高杉是自己的朋友，感谢胧千里赶过来探望。

胧注视着他，那双眼睛因为有深黑的阴影，显得峻厉不可亲近，但目光却是柔和的。「经常听松阳老师提起你。」这是初次见面场景里再滥俗不过的客套话，眼前却不像是个会讲客套话的人。胧继续说：「松阳老师说你从小是个让人多费一倍心的调皮孩子，不过，为了变得可靠起来，比别人花的努力也多了一倍。」

「因为你很可靠，松阳老师可以留在一线做他想做的援助和研究。你给他减少了很多后顾之忧。松阳并不常直白地表示自己的感情和想法，或许他有很多事是你或我都不知道的，但我能从他的讲述里感觉到松阳很为你感到骄傲。我没有安慰你的意思，只是陈述我的感觉，我认为这一点应该让你知道。」

土方望向银时，银时深深地呼吸着，胸口缓慢地起伏。但银时没有流泪。

「事情发生那天我也在村子里，我全程目睹了经过。你或许想知道更多，或许不想，我尊重你的选择。」

银时回答的声音带着一丝轻微颤抖，但很清晰：「胧先生，就像您说的，松阳老师并不经常将他的所思所想直白示人。我非常想知道关于老师的更多的事，关于他的生，也关于他的死。请您不要介意那些事是不是残酷，在残酷和被蒙在鼓里不知情之间，我每次都会选择残酷的。」

胧露出了一丝微笑：「你确实是个令松阳老师放心的孩子啊。」

「我非常敬慕松阳老师，你的养父。松阳老师不能用优秀或善良这些词形容，他完全超越了这些词。恐怖分子袭击村庄那天，他其实有机会逃走，但是他没有，他留下来保护村民，尤其是他在当地教导的四个孩子。他们跟你的年纪差不多大，银时。」

「最后村民一起被捕，恐怖分子为了威胁政府满足他们的要求，每隔一段时间就斩首一批人质，他们录了视频，想在网络上传播。松阳是外国人，杀他比杀一个普通村民更能震慑政府，所以先选择了他动手。政府为了避免这样的血腥场面传播引发恐慌，采取行动破坏了信号，他们没能上传到网络，但是视频留下来了，被军方秘密保存了起来。我向军方申请，他们特别破例拷贝给了我一份。这份加密视频现在就在我身边的电脑里。根据我与军方签署的协议，我不能把视频留给你们，但我可以播放一次。」

「我能够向你保证的是，松阳在斩首过程里没有受太多苦。刽子手的活儿很利落。但这仍然是个暴力血腥的视频，可能给你，和你们，留下一生的阴影。你们用10分钟，考虑一下吧。」胧站了起来，走到落地窗前去。

高杉平板地说：「我要看。银时，我和松阳老师相处的时间，并不比你少多少。」

银时没有说话，他转向土方说：「我必须看这个视频。但是土方君，你从来没见过松阳老师，我不希望松阳老师在你心中的印象是这样的，只留下他被杀死的一幕。这是无意义的阴影。我恳求你，不要看。我恳求你。」

那双鲜亮的红瞳不再有光彩，像鲜艳颜料干涸后凝重的猩红沉淀，定定望着土方，土方明白银时不想让他在高考前受到太深的刺激，但他如此不甘心被排除在银时的悲伤之外。

银时又恳切地开口：「土方君，我不需要你为我承担一切，我现在最需要的是你正常地活着，让我的生活里还有一块是好好的。我恳求你，不要看。」

他抓住土方的手：「我们不能都在噩梦里醒来。当我做噩梦的时候，你要安慰我，不是吗？你不能跟我一样。」

土方无言，他知道银时说的是对的。他深吸一口气，站起来，向胧微微鞠躬致意：「我先回卧室去了。播放结束的时候，还麻烦胧先生叫我一下。」

胧看着这个少年，他们有短短一瞬间对视，胧读懂了那双蓝眸里茫然无助的恳求，那个恳求与其说是对他发出的，不如说是对这个世界，恳求着不知名的人与事，恳求它们不要伤害他所在意的人。

胧硬起心肠，对留下来的银时和高杉点点头：「那我们开始了。」

胧在二十分钟后敲门示意土方出来，土方回到客厅，只见高杉和银时各自背对着坐着。银时默默不语，面颊上缓缓流下泪来。

土方走过去，从背后抱住银时，将他的背整个拢入怀中。他贴在银时背上，感受银时的起伏，他们是两个独立而隔绝的个体，他不知道银时看到了什么，感受着什么，然而银时刻骨的悲伤像是洇染到了空气之中，他再呼吸进身体。

胧看着这一切。他对高杉说：「走吧，你也需要回家休息，我送你回去。」

土方站起来默默送他们出门，胧在玄关处低声说：「我代表不了松阳。不过，松阳如果认识你，应该很欣慰。」他递出一张名片给土方：「有任何需要帮忙的地方都可以联络我。」

土方回到银时面前，在银时身前蹲下，仰头望着，轻轻呼唤：「银时。」

少年含泪的瞳眸像血滴，投进土方心里，令他痛彻肺腑。他们向彼此伸出手去，跌坐在地上，紧紧拥抱在一起。

21

距离高考还有25天。

银时告诉土方，他开始联系律师处理松阳的遗嘱了。「这间公寓的租金是按年交的，还有半年可以住下去，我需要跟律师处理一下房子和其他的事情。」

「然后，我们来商量一下——」他握住土方的双手，又露出土方在这些日子常常看见的，恳切温柔的神情：「土方君再陪我两天，就回家去准备考试，好吗？」

「不管找什么理由，高考前你都不可能一直不回家不回学校的。到时候老师和家长都会找过来。阿银这边是高杉托家庭医生给我告了假，学校几次要来探望都被医生挡住了，你能瞒多久。」

土方沉默了一会儿，说：「我回家去了，你会好好一个人吃饭吗？」

「我不会，我可能一天只啃一口蛋糕。」

「你睡觉会继续做噩梦吗？」

「很有可能会。」

土方长长叹了口气：「银时，我怎么相信你不会崩溃？」

银时凝视着他的眼睛：「在胧先生拿给我们看的那个视频里，老师在最后一刻，回头望了一眼镜头，笑了一下，他双手被绑在身后，轻轻摇了摇，手指弯成了拉钩的姿势。老师觉得我可能会看到这个视频，他想提醒我，我对他的承诺。老师每次去一线之前我们都会这样拉钩，从小时候开始。老师总是说，银时，一个人要好好的噢。土方，这个过程会很艰难，我可能会很狼狈，但是我会捱过去的。」

「因为这是老师的遗愿。我的命也是老师从一线救回来的。老师已经不在这个世上了，我必须遵守承诺，否则我和老师之间唯一的连接也会消失在世上。」

土方伸手轻轻抚摸银时的面颊：「我相信你，银时。」

他们亲吻对方，距离上一个周末的厮磨并没过去几天，而世界的面貌已经全然不同。这个吻里有久远得令人怀念的简单温柔。

两人约好土方后天回家。土方是行动派，决定了以后立刻就开始从各方面采取措施保障自己不在的时候，银时能自己好好过下去。先是给银时网购了各种甜甜的零食，客厅卧室厨房摆得到处都是；然后去了趟书店，抱回了一堆儿童睡前读物，回来花了一整天，对着银时的手机一字一句地读，把二十来个故事录了下来。

土方把录音放给银时听，土方音质低沉，柔声念着大兔子和小兔子软糯糯的对话，「虽然有点幼稚，但如果做噩梦惊醒了，可以听这个。」

银时微笑，握住土方的手吻一下：「阿银会一直听的，土方君考完的时候，这些故事阿银应该就能背下来了。」

土方在距离高考23天时回到家里。到家时间是中午，他解释说这几天都在银时家突击做题，刚刚复习完一轮，有点累，得休息下。于是草草吃了点午饭，洗了个澡，便栽回床上。回到自己熟悉的房间，抱着蛋黄酱玩偶，这几天身心俱疲的日子像一场梦。他在银时身边睡得小心翼翼，时刻关注银时的状态，醒了又醒，十分疲劳，此刻放松了神经，一头睡去。

土方一直睡到晚饭时分，被叫起来吃饭。他睡得正沉，醒了坐起来，先是惯性地惊了一下「银时！？」整个人顿时清醒了，然后反应过来，自己已经回家了。

他赶紧抓过手机，银时发来过一条讯息，拍了自己午饭吃的蛋糕。显然是想要他放心。

土方嘴角勾起淡淡笑容，银时是那样坚强又温柔。喜欢他，让人骄傲，又让人心疼。

他回复了银时，下楼吃饭。父母好几天没看见他，特意做了他爱吃的种种。餐桌上灯光融融，菜色家常又丰盛，父母温言让他多吃，土方内心恸痛，知道这平凡温暖的一切对银时来说，奢侈不可及如天人馔。可是银时又何尝需要天人馔呢？他求的只是至简至朴的人间味。人人都有，于银时却是不可得。泪意爬上眼眶，土方埋头吃饭，大口大口扒进嘴里，再一次，他想为银时做些什么，又知道自己实在太年轻，年轻得渺小。

土方第二天恢复返校，生活节奏重启，一如既往。一回校老师就找土方恳谈，说是坂田银时忽然生了重病，学校有能力搏击东大的唯有他一人，务必这些天当心身体，注意休息，稳步复习。土方听着，一一答应。

他对近藤他们说的是临时出了点事，他要陪着银时，让近藤一行人配合他说在家闭关复习的口径，回头再解释。如今回来，他放学拉着近藤总悟山崎简单说明事情经过，请他们不要声张，继续维持银时生病的口径。近藤听完，凝重地问：「银时不参加高考了吗？」

土方摇头：「我不想逼他。他如果到时候想来，自然会来的。」

山崎唏嘘说：「可是银时平时成绩那么好，就算这段时间完全不温习，只要到时候来考试，分数也不会差，考个好大学没问题呀。」

总悟不响，一会儿慢慢说：「我想旦那不是不愿意考试，他可能是对参加高考然后上大学的正常人生都失去了兴趣吧。或许是暂时的，或许一辈子。」

土方迅速看了总悟一眼，没说话，拎起书包：「走吧，回家了。」

土方和银时约好，每周去看银时两次，周三和周日。银时瘦了不少，但精神并不算坏，总是微笑着迎他进来。他们不再像以前那样在一起打游戏看小视频笑闹吃喝，只是依偎着呆在一起。银时经常枕在土方腿上，有一句没一句问他些什么，土方抚摸着一头软软天然卷，也闲散地答。待吃过晚饭，土方就回家。

就这样，高考到来。坂田银时没有出现在考场。

最后一门考完，土方出了考场，拿到手机，打开第一个就给银时发讯息：「一切顺利。」银时显然在等着，秒回了一个抱抱的表情。

土方发了句：「我这就过来。」拦了辆车往银时家去。虽然是盛夏，今天却是个阴天，天气清凉。一路上车窗开着，风自由往来，土方惬意地眯着眼睛吹风，觉得很久没这么轻松过了。他有把握自己考得不错，第一志愿应该没大问题，银时误了一届高考，可是再惨痛的记忆也总会慢慢消退的，明年再来就行了，大不了是他东大的学弟。一年而已，他们都在东京，还是照样可以周末见面，等银时明年考过来，他想着自己迎新以学长的身份去接银时的场景，那小子对自己说话得用敬语了——也不坏啊。

土方一进银时家门就愣住了。几天没来，屋里的家具家电少了许多，房子里空旷一片，一堆打包好的纸箱摞在墙边。

「你要搬走？不是还可以住半年吗？」

银时把他牵进屋来，沙发已经不见了，他拉着土方进卧室，卧室的东西也明显清简了，他们在床边坐下，银时抱住土方，脸在他的脖颈处蹭了蹭：「土方君，恭喜你考试结束了。今天的题目难吗？」

「银时，你在搞什么鬼？」土方推开他，警惕地问。

银时闭上眼，再睁开，还是那样温柔的微笑：「土方君，我想，我们可能要分开一段时间。」

土方觉得仿佛中了一个冰冻魔法。他稳定了下心神，尽量镇定地问：「为什么？」

「我想要瘫倒一段时间。有你在，我会想尽量不拖累你，强迫自己赶紧正常起来。但我没有力气。我需要进入待机状态，待机很长很长一段时间，我不知道是多久。」

「我逼你原地复活了吗！混蛋！」土方激动起来，揪住银时的衣领：「你连高考都不参加……我劝过你一句吗！？我逼你定量吃饭按时睡觉了吗！？」

银时握住他的手，温和地说：「你做得很好，土方君。这是我的本能，只要有你在，我就觉得我还剩最后一口气也要爬起来。」

土方说不出话。

「但我太累了。我想趴在地上，像地毯一样趴着。这个屋子我不想再住了，这里有松阳老师的房间，我们曾经在这里生活过，我每天都会想起。我想去一个全新的地方，没人认识我，我也不需要装出痊愈或者正在痊愈的样子，我可以很颓，很废柴，不会令别人担忧。」

「如果我们继续在一起，我就会令你担忧。因为你记忆里的坂田银时还是那个第一名，理所当然应该上东大，意气风发。现在的状态只是创伤后的短暂应激，总会好的，总该好的。土方君很温柔，你不会给我压力，但你会为我担心。可是只要你为我担心，我就不能心安理得地趴在地上，我就想要为了你站起来。」

银时握住土方的手，吻了吻：「土方君，就让阿银在地上趴一会儿吧。」

22

高考成绩公布，土方十四郎被第一志愿录取，高分考入东大建筑系。这一天亲朋师长为他高兴极了，银魂高中和补习班都因为多了个活招牌而喜心翻倒，土方仍然是一贯的样子，淡淡的不多话。

晚饭做了一桌好菜，父母喜笑颜开，土方不言不语，低头静静吃，忽然手机震动，他看一眼号码，立刻起身，大长腿几步跨上楼去，回房间把门一关。「银时？」

听筒里传来熟悉的温暖声音，土方胸口一窒，几乎掉下泪来。

「土方君真的要去东大了呢。」

「银时，你好吗？」

「已经安顿好了，在一间酒吧的二楼租了个房子。东西都添置好了哦，房东老太婆很照顾我。」

「钱还够用吗？」

「交了半年房租，手头还剩点儿。能瘫倒一年半载不干活。」银时轻笑，土方将手机贴紧耳畔。

土方想起分别前问银时以后要做什么。银时也是那样轻笑，有一瞬间，仿佛回复了那个漫不经心的佻达少年：「既然没有找到必须要做的一件事，那也就是万事可为吧。」

此刻他握着手机怀念极了，怀念将银时满满拥入怀中的实感，怀念银时的声音切近地回响在耳边，怀念体温与气息，怀念笑容，怀念吻。

分离是痛苦的，但他别无办法。

通完电话，银时把手机丢在被子上。窗户开着，他凝视窗外的霓虹灯闪烁，嘈杂市声涌上来。有点吵，但跟十楼的寂静公寓相比充满人气儿，他不讨厌这个。

搬来新城市十来天，银时给土方一共打了两个电话。刚到那天一个，报个平安；知道土方考入东大了，说声恭喜。土方平时并不主动联系他，他知道土方是刻意的，想给他留出更多时间和空间。土方不擅长言辞，但其实很细心，也很温柔。

银时知道土方在陪在他身边的那些夜晚里都睡不好。一再惊醒，挂心他的状态，黑眼圈越来越明显。白天总是默默呆在他边上，不催促也不安慰，只是陪伴着。

土方多好啊。晶蓝眼睛像深海之心凝结成瞳仁，浅浅小麦色皮肤抚摸起来光滑又细腻，腰线修长，嘴唇柔软，这个人连手指都那么好看。聪明温柔的少年，那么好的人。

土方就算在东大应该也会很受欢迎吧。银时想象有多少男女会去接近这个人，又会在目睹了土方的蛋黄酱大法后望而却步，忍不住轻轻笑了起来。

电话的尾声他们都磨磨蹭蹭不舍得挂断。他想说：「土方，我很想念你。」话充塞着喉咙但是说不出去。明明自己才是先放手要离开的那个呀，还返身回去撩拨什么呢。是自己想要一套全新的生活——无论是更好还是更坏，总之要像撬牡蛎一样，一刀割断咬合肌，干净利落与过去林林总总，时间、地点、人物——统统切断羁绊。他说不出口想念。

土方也说不出口吧。那个人那么温柔而克己，银时想。土方全盘接受了他的选择，不去参加高考，搬到一个陌生城市，沉潜下来，不复回望。从松阳去世到银时搬离，一切在短短一个月里发生，然而土方全盘接受了。那个人为了别人的幸福，可以舍弃自己的感受，连想念也缄口不语。他喜欢的就是这样一个人啊。

银时想象着东大新生入学的场景。新的学业和人群会很快将土方包围吧。土方会找到自己的道路。那样一个坚定踏实的人。土方的眼前会展开新的生活画卷。那幅画卷里还会有自己吗？

而自己会过上怎样的生活呢，又想要过上怎样的生活呢？他不知道。

此刻银时所确知的，是他无比想要伸手能够触碰到黑发蓝眼的少年，看那长长睫毛抬起，闻到气味，听到声音，充实地、温暖地抱入怀中，紧紧相拥。

分离是痛苦的，但他别无办法。

23

大学开学前的日子，土方十四郎前所未有地闲了下来。他一直是努力学习的优等生，临高考前因为松阳的事折腾得身心俱疲，等到成绩发表尘埃落定，一下子无事可做。银时去了外地后，两人默契地互相不怎么联系，更让他无所适从。仿佛每一天都是周末，却不再有银时百般逗着他一起打游戏看视频了。

土方就在这段日子里练上了剑道。近藤和总悟已经练了几年，看他和山崎考完试闲着，便生拉硬拽拖着去了道场。土方本就做什么都认真，总悟形容说是「哪天去乡下种红薯都会种成农民企业家的类型」，前阵子又闲得难受，这下总算抓住一个可以占据身心的事儿，一头扎了进去，天天都往道场跑，练得全情投入，进步神速。手被竹刀柄磨破了皮，又长出茧，日渐变厚。很快，土方就获得了戴护具对打的资格，练得更加刻苦，近藤站在一边看他对打，总觉得他大开大合的粗野打法里憋着一股劲儿。

近藤跟总悟说，总悟翻了个白眼：「这家伙一声不吭地松手让旦那走了，心里其实很放不下吧。但又没办法，恐怕还一直压抑着自己不去联系对方。估计就是因为这样，想发泄出来。」

近藤默然望着土方，摇摇头。

练习结束，土方整个人汗湿得像淋了场雨。他用毛巾擦去汗水，脱下道服换回便装，舒畅呼出一口气。他发现自己与剑道有奇妙的契合，在全神贯注的击打里，他忘却了几乎所有的烦恼。练剑时他很少想到银时，惦记他一个人生活得如何，心痛他的遭遇，忧虑两人的未来。他只是身心与呼吸都随着剑尖舞动，心正意诚，把身体交给肌肉的直觉，打好当下这一击。

近藤这时走过来拍拍他：「一起回去吧，就我们两个。」

近藤不是藏得住话的人，走出道场便坦率地问土方：「银时怎么样了？」

土方过了一会儿才回答：「不知道。我们最近没有联系。」

「十四很想知道银时现在过得怎么样吧。为什么不去看看他？等大学报到了，可就忙起来了。」

土方的脚步慢下来，他们这时正经过一个小公园，他看向四周，这是黄昏即将降临的时段，天色还亮着，但一切都在温和地放慢节奏，蒙上安宁惬意的气息。他终于停下步子，说：「银时想要一个人待着，我也觉得让他自己待一段时间，会比较好。」

近藤爽朗地拍拍他肩头：「可是十四很想见银时吧？让他有自己的空间，不意味着不可以联系他。偶尔也放松些吧，十四！想见他就去见，把心里的话好好地说出来，剑道不是教你要勇往直前吗？你在人生中遇到的挑战可不只是迎面打来的剑呀！」

土方盯着近藤看了半晌，一言不发。近藤被看得毛了：「怎么啦？我哪句说得不对？」

「不是。只是觉得竟然还挺有道理的。」

「我说，竟然两个字去掉也没关系的哦！」

坂田银时第二天下午就在车站接到了土方十四郎。他看着土方随着人潮走出车站，式样简单的黑T恤黑长裤，拎着行李包，但他面孔俊朗，身姿比以前更挺拔，经过他的姑娘都微微回头多看一眼。

银时笑着迎上去。

人群从身边经过，他们站在原地，屏住呼吸，互相打量对方，都能在彼此眼里看到对方带来的喜悦光亮。像中间种种都没发生过，他们还是最初相遇时互相爱慕的少年。银时轻轻抚了抚土方的胳膊，微笑说：「走吧。」

一路上土方饶有兴趣地观察这个城市，银时居住的区域充斥着形形色色的酒吧夜店居酒屋，热闹得很，跟以往整洁有序的高级公寓聚集区迥然不同。银时显然在短短时间里融入得不错，快到家的一条街上时不时有人跟他打招呼。土方侧头看看他，天色渐晚，街上的霓虹灯为夜空涂抹上绚丽色彩，银时轻快地跟旁人招呼着，看起来很自在，土方微微勾起嘴角，放下心来。

他们先上楼进屋放下行李。拉门关上，两人都默契地站在玄关不动。银时没有开灯，一片黑暗。他们伸出手，紧紧拥抱在一起。说不清谁先找到了谁的嘴唇，这个吻迫切但柔情，两人在黑暗里环着脖颈，轻柔抚摸对方面孔的轮廓，思念缄默不语，都以唇齿温柔地交换。

眼睛闭着，屋里一片暗黑，但两人都看清了一个事实，在没有光的屋子里，这个事实如同被雪白电光照亮般明晰、确凿、毫无疑问：坂田银时爱土方十四郎，土方十四郎爱坂田银时。过去的时间和境遇丝毫没有改变这一点。

银时亲了亲土方的鼻尖：「土方君比以前更好看了，看起来很精神噢。发生了什么事吗？」

「我开始练剑道了。」

「真的？感觉很适合土方君呢。」银时眯眯眼笑着说，又亲昵地蹭他的脸：「走吧，阿银带土方君去吃饭。」

他们走去一家小小定食屋。老板看到银时掀帘进来，马上洪亮地招呼：「欢迎光临！还是宇治银时红豆盖饭？」

银时笑嘻嘻点头，冲土方眨眨眼：「这家的个人定制定食超棒的，土方君可以试试叫一个蛋黄酱盖饭噢。」

没几分钟一碗柔滑细腻的蛋黄酱盖饭就砰一声放在两人面前。银时凝视了几秒钟：「啊，我后悔推荐这个了。」

他们各自饱饱吃了一顿心爱的食物，心情都很好。走出定食屋，天已经完全黑了下来，夜风吹拂，街市中灯光明丽，人声嘈杂。两人互相看一眼，笑了。

多么像他们曾经一起度过的周末，一块儿找好吃的，为甜食和蛋黄酱吵嘴。

两人静静地往回走，一言不发地穿过灯光和人群。到家银时从冰箱拿出两罐啤酒，拉着土方趴在临街的栏杆上，两人一边看楼下往来的行人，一边小口小口呷着冰凉的啤酒。

「土方君终于要去东大读建筑了呢。」

「嗯。」

「啊，是大学生了。一下子感觉成熟多了。」

「那你呢？还打算考大学吗？」

银时喝了一口啤酒，沉吟了片刻，望向土方：「不知道。」

说着没有答案的答案，眼神却坦率直白。银时继续说下去：「老师出事前我从没想过这个问题，我觉得理所当然要读大学的。你看，我嘴皮子好嘛，考个名校念法律，出来赚钱立业，以后也可以让土方君的家人放心地把你交给我呀。」银时低头笑笑，又喝一口酒。

「可是，老师不在了。我以前一直等老师结束他危险的任务，回到家来，平平安安地研究写书，我们又是一家人。回头去看，这个在很长一段时间里是我最大的愿望，拿掉这个愿望以后，我竟然不知道自己想做什么。」

「土方，遇到你我好高兴，真的。可是老师不在了以后，我才忽然意识到，我要有我自己的人生，坂田银时想做的事，坂田银时想过的生活——我自己的。上东大，读法律，这条路是为老师选的，是为你选的，但我不知道我自己要什么。」

土方一直沉默着听，这时说道：「我也不知道自己要什么。」

银时笑了，伸手揉乱土方的黑发：「我们都太年轻了吧。绝大部分人在这个年纪应该都不知道自己要什么，所以随机试试看。一步步选大学、选专业、选职业——试试咯。如果老师还在，我应该也就这么试试了，但是，老师不在了。」

「就像一辆车试探着爬坡的时候忽然漏掉了油。我不想这样强打精神去尝试我并不真正感兴趣的事了。要说我对你不感到抱歉，是假的，我知道我去考东大是一条更有可能让我们在一起的道路，我喜欢你，土方，我真的喜欢你，从看见你第一眼就喜欢，我想跟你在一起，可是我的人生不能只是有跟你在一起这一件事，我还是要找到属于我自己的答案。」

他探身过去，在露台上轻轻吻了吻土方的额头：「所以我们得分开一段时间。我不知道是多久。」

土方望着银时，两人在夜色里注视着彼此。

土方掉过头去，望着楼下的行人说：「我曾经读到过一个故事，少年与少女相遇了，他们互相都觉得，对方对于自己就是100%的存在，100%的少年，100%的少女。可是他们太年轻，他们对这一点犹豫不决，没有把握，于是他们决定分开，他们想，如果彼此真的是100%的存在，那么这一点一定会在今后的岁月里得到验证，到那时，他们将会再次找到对方，拉住对方的手说，原来你真的是我100%的少女，原来你真的是我100%的少年。」

「后来呢？」

「他们再也没有找到对方。」土方说。

他感到自己的手被银时拉起来，握在手中。他望着银时。

银时抬起他的手，吻了吻，温柔地说：「我100%确定你就是我100%的少年。」

土方说：「可是，你还是决定把我交给时间。」

土方又说：「你知道，我们有可能再也找不到彼此。」

银时沉默了很久。月亮升起来，楼下的人声慢慢归于静淡，他们一动不动站在月光里。

24

土方十四郎的大学新鲜人时光非常充实。

东大人才济济，全是披荆斩棘杀进来的优等生，土方好胜心强，学习一点不比高中时放松。社团活动他毫不犹豫选了剑道部，熟悉新环境、温习功课和练剑，这三件事就够把时间占得满满的了。

大学里他比高中更受欢迎。练剑道以来他的肌肉日渐紧实有型，身姿更加挺拔。他的五官在高中时偏精致，现在则更多了一种男性的健朗，而这样的土方十四郎从不参加联谊会，也礼貌地回绝了各式各样以不同程度和方式主动表达好感的姑娘，爽朗型可爱型美艳型学霸型贤惠型优雅型——于是没过几个月，一个悲观的猜测就在东大姑娘们之间流传开来：这么可爱的男孩子，果然是个gay吧？

可是观察土方的交往圈子，却又看不出端倪。他跟男生们关系不错，但无论哪个画面里都弥漫着浓浓的直男气息。土方十四郎，一个俊美的恋爱绝缘体。

其实土方只是真心实意地无感。他无法想象要带着一个姑娘重复他与银时共度的时光和方式，他带着她逛街、找好吃的、玩游戏、嘻嘻哈哈看视频看电影——那些都是银时带着他做过的，他再在其他人身上复制一遍又有什么意义？又不是师徒制，还要代代传承。

他也悄悄怀疑过自己的性向，然而再没有一个男性像银时那样，靠近他时，令他浑身发热，不自觉地屏住呼吸。

早早遇到生命中100%的少年是一种什么样的体验？

他想起跟坂田银时并肩站在月光中的那个深夜。月色照亮彼此脸庞，眉目神情都看得清晰分明，那双红色瞳眸注视他，又掉过去望着月亮。

银时最终没有许下承诺。在洒满月光的大地上，二人心意已决，分别踏上自己选择的道路。夜风吹过露台，银时的卷发与浴衣的长袖在风中飘动。

土方想起他曾经以为，无论什么时候，只要这个人用那样赖皮的、软软的声音呼喊着他的名字，他一定、一定总是会回头的。

而到了那一刻，他100%的少年没有开口。

可银时说的是对的，与彼此在一起，不是他们生命的全部。东大第一年的生活新鲜又饱满，阳光灿烂，星光亦动人，生命不会停留在那一晚的月色。

近藤总悟山崎等等都考去了别的学校，好在并不远。他在校内也不寂寞，开学没多久他就被隔壁宿舍的佐佐木异三郎盯上，要去了他的社交账号，没完没了找他聊天。佐佐木异三郎家庭条件非常好，父亲据传是政界高官，身边总围绕着一群盛气凌人的政界子弟。土方出身在普通人家，对这个圈子既不熟悉也不向往，起初对于佐佐木的死缠烂打白眼相向，可是佐佐木刚巧也在剑道部，两人索性直来直去打了场，打完汗流浃背，擦汗间隙互相看过去，两人都淡淡勾起一抹微笑，彼此多了一层了解。

土方渐渐对佐佐木熟悉起来。佐佐木以继承家族道路步入政坛为志向，他在这样的家庭里长大，为人精明圆滑，遇事十分擅长如何巧妙周旋着达到自己的目的。虽然是这样的人，对土方却有一份诚意，言语尽管戏谑，土方还是能够感受到其下的率直诚挚。

土方问过佐佐木：「为什么跟我说话这么坦率？」佐佐木扶了扶眼镜，似笑非笑地答：「谁能对一只小黑猫撒谎呢？就算是三天之怪物也不能。」土方知道，佐佐木对政治有他自己的清醒理解和理想，他不讨厌佐佐木，只是实在发愁佐佐木滔滔不绝的讯息攻击。如果银时在，土方想，如果银时也在东大，他会怎么做？是小流氓一般晃晃悠悠找上佐佐木教训一顿，还是笑嘻嘻接近佐佐木让他离土方远点？不管怎么样，可以肯定的是，如果银时在，佐佐木肯定要吃一顿苦头的。

另一个让土方想起银时的人是伊东鸭太郎。伊东是土方的室友，学习非常勤勉。他似乎家庭关系复杂，为人彬彬有礼，不过跟谁都不算亲近。他和土方同系，两人都对成绩很重视，有意无意地互相看作对手，然而伊东要紧绷得多。

土方看着伊东，常想起还没跟银时在一起时的自己。那时的自己是多么专心执着地要考第一名，多么不达目的誓不罢休，而银时笑嘻嘻出现了，每个周末都要有一天腻着他不许学习，给他带来不一样的色彩、声音和感受，两人一起聊天打游戏，嘻嘻哈哈滚成一团。

新鲜的人和事和空气高密度地充斥着土方的生活，然而他还是会在这样的间隙里想到银时。银时爱穿白，跟一头天然卷银发搭起来，像只毛蓬蓬白色动物。银时脸上时常浮现出随心所欲的神情。银时大部分时候都是懒洋洋的，而当这个人严肃起来，认真起来，那真是一张让人情不自禁心动的面孔。

银时究竟是个强大的人，还是爱逃避的软弱鬼呢？土方想。

他想起寒假在银时家留宿，第二天起床两人一起吃早餐。阳光照进厨房，培根和香肠腾起肉香，太阳蛋明亮金黄地盛在白碟子里，银时给他加满橙汁。想起那些密闭在10楼秘密空间里的吻和抚摸，连接与撞击，汗水从光滑的肢体上流下来，他们彼此着迷于对方的线条与热力。人生有那么好的时刻，第一名不是全部，分数不是全部，没有什么事是全部。

这是银时教给他的。不知道谁会教给伊东。

25

银时决定搬去哪个城市的方式非常随意。

他首先退租了松阳租下的公寓，家具家电大都是出租方提供的，处理起来倒是轻便。松阳是个简朴的人，当初是因为把未成年的银时一个人留在国内，为了他的安全便利才租下了这间设施齐全地段幽雅的高级公寓，占掉每月大部分开销。松阳去世后，银时继承了松阳的遗产——并没有多少，勉强足够他节衣缩食晃荡上一年半载。

银时捐掉了松阳的个人衣物和书。全部的。松阳会高兴这些东西继续被使用而不是被纪念，他很肯定。他办妥一应手续，处理完物品，收拾好自己的全部行李，正好塞满一只背包。

土方、高杉、桂、辰马……大家都知道他要离开，但他没告诉任何人出发的日期，也没有人问起。所有人仿佛都达成了默契，不把这变成一场告别。

决定出发那天银时一早起来，在车站随机买了最近一班发车的车票，漫无目的看着车窗外的风景飞速退去。中午草草吃了个火车便当。下午，肚子再饿起来的时候，他拎起背包，在下一站下了车。

出了站外他才发现这是个荒凉的小站，走上半晌竟然连一个团子铺也没有。半小时下来，饭馆和出租车都没有出现，银时口干舌燥地四处张望，只看到一个墓园。

“墓园里总该有自来水龙头吧。”

他找到龙头喝了几口水，就近靠着一块墓碑坐下。墓园四下寂静，风无声而过。他抬起头望着灰白的天空。一切沉睡于此，安宁或不安宁的睡眠。松阳是哪一种呢？现在想起松阳不再是初次听到消息时的猝然惊痛，而是一种平静的、永久的丧失。胸腔中仿佛生出一个空洞。在墓园的静里，他清晰地听见了风穿过这个空洞的声音。

银时不知靠着墓碑坐了多久。他走得累了，又饿又倦。天空的灰和墓园的静合在一起，天罗地网般将他魇住。站不起来，也没有必要站起来。他不就是为了能够这样理直气壮地瘫倒不起才抛下手中仅有的一切来到这个陌生之地的吗？他觉得自己能永远这样坐下去，渐渐与背后冰冷无言的墓碑融为一体，没什么不好，这样他就能分享松阳此刻身处的虚无。他淡淡想起土方，而少年的体温和话音都变得隔膜，像令人怀念的褪色古老画卷。他仿佛是隔着许多年在回忆年青时的爱人。

良久，身后传来窸窸窣窣响动，银时偏偏头，瞥见一个穿和服的老妇人过来，在他身后的墓碑前摆出祭品。碗碟清脆的声音叩响他心脏。松阳已经不在这个世上了，可是他还活着，背部能感到寒意，耳朵能听到声响，心脏还在疼痛地跳动——他还活着，还要活着。

不知哪来一股力量推动他，他猛然从虚空中跌出来，想也没想地开口，与其说是为了食物，不如说是本能地、迫切地要沾染上一点人间烟火：“那是馒头吗？能给我吃吗，我饿死了。”

老妇人平静地说：“这是供给我丈夫的。”

银时微微笑了。“死人不会有意见的。我比谁都知道这一点。他们对任何事情都不会有意见，他们已经不再关心这个世界了。我向你保证。”

狼吞虎咽吃完馒头，他问老妇人附近哪里有旅馆。老妇人打量他，她面容削严，化着浓妆，眼神却是宁静的：“我家楼上有空房子出租，你如果今晚没有地方住，就过来歇一晚吧。”

那是坂田银时第一次遇到登势。

26

坂田银时就是这样在登势楼上住下来的。

登势在一楼开了个小酒吧，银时常混在那里，他喜欢晚上的酒吧，烟雾缭绕，酒一杯接着一杯，有人叹息，有人喝闷酒，有人半真半假聊着天，有人带着醉意笑个不停。这个空间里紧密充斥着躁动的情绪与深沉的情感，虚假的故事与真诚的倾听。酒吧的客人大多是这一带的街坊，他很快与众人混熟。

这里是歌舞伎町。没有人知道他的过去。歌舞伎町对于尊重隐私保守秘密最有默契，最能心领神会地包容投奔至此的亡命之徒。满街霓虹灯迷幻的光影里不知道收留着多少罪人、逃犯、酒鬼、疯子，多少无路可去的灵魂，对于过去，人皆不问，他亦不讲。这一点让银时很满意。

他认识了很多人。总是穿女仆装的温柔的小玉，还有曾经是小偷的凯瑟琳，她们都在登势的酒吧打工；长谷川宣称自己以前是有地位有前途的公务员，现在可看不出来，他的墨镜都比他看起来更像是正儿八经的市民；源外老爹是个机械迷，经常搞奇奇怪怪的扰民发明。还有游女、牛郎、人妖……

坂田银时就此抛弃了一切过往生活，舒舒服服在登势酒吧的二楼瘫倒下来。因为几乎不再与原先的圈子联络，他渐渐连电脑和手机都用得少了，替代品是爱上了看JUMP，打发起时间来不知不觉，下雨天躺在沙发上看热血漫画，使他浑然忘记生命中曾经有那些事情发生。天气好的时候出门打小钢珠。晚上他跟新认识的朋友们喝酒，闲扯，大声抱怨。

只有偶尔，偶尔的时候，他独自在家度过夜晚，月亮从窗格中升起，他看着月亮，幽柔的光辉扑向他，将他浸润在回忆中。那是他和土方一起并肩看过的月亮，也照拂过他和松阳。那些事情都有别的可能或选择吗？

胧带回来的影像里，松阳回头看镜头的最后一眼是如此温和谅解，松阳知道不存在别的解。他也要银时知道。

土方则不一样。银时记得土方来到这里的那个夜晚。他们在露台上喝尽啤酒，回到屋子里来。决心既定，反而平静得很。银时一如既往铺了被子，两人各自洗澡，回来睡下。像两个临时被安排住一个房间的陌生旅客，在黑暗中一时无话。

银时静静躺在土方身边。土方不在的那么多个夜晚，他曾经躺在这里，徒劳地思念着黑发的少年，思念这个人的烟蓝眼睛低沉嗓音，干净的气味，温暖的躯体。现在土方就躺在他伸手可及的地方，黑暗中传来均匀平稳的呼吸。他想起在仿佛是很久之前，他也曾在黑暗中凝视这个人的侧影，那时他相信着未来，相信着人的祈祷和努力能够改变命运执拗的转向，相信着他们终究会在阳光下牵起对方年轻的手。那个夜晚他曾经将这个人紧紧搂在怀里，亲吻他柔顺的黑发，他曾经在土方耳边喃喃低语：“没问题的。乖，睡吧。”

我爱你，爱过你，爱着你，但大风吹拂，终究将你我带向不同的方向。命运已为人们安排下各自的旅程，有的人平静赴死，有的人选择按部就班地成长，有的人需要在流浪中练习遗忘。在事先拟定的剧本里，有不能被挽回的牺牲，不能被拯救的亡者，情人必须分离，纵使爱情无恙。他明白怎么固执都没有用。

那一夜也有月光照进二楼的卧室小屋，少年沉默闭目的轮廓精美如雕琢，他终究伸手去触碰，将心中的幻影深深拥抱入怀。

月夜完结，生活又恢复原样。银时仍然一个人住在二楼，看看漫画，打打小钢珠，喝喝酒。他慢慢恢复对甜品的胃口，有时会珍惜地去吃上一杯巧克力巴菲，家里常备着草莓牛奶——不如说他对甜味比以前更着迷，过了一阵子，索性跑去请人写了张“糖分”的匾牌，挂在墙上。

登势给他房租算得便宜，然而一天天下来也是坐吃山空，小钢珠竞技上的挫折更加让银时的经济状况雪上加霜。而他总是那么闲，于是有时被街坊叫去补补屋顶，捉捉走失的猫，代排一排队，换得些零零碎碎的答谢。银时反正无意去找需要坐班的正经工作，这样的零散活儿次数多了，他忽然想起离开前回答土方的话，既然无事想做，便也是万事可为。

过了几天，万事屋开张了。登势酒吧二楼挂出一个牌子：“万事屋阿银”。

27

坂田银时喜欢万事屋的生活。琐碎具体的日常像棉花般柔软填充起晨昏，不问来处，也不问意义。每天的委托无非是修修补补寻寻觅觅，偶尔也有跟踪偷情之类的刺激任务，但也是家常底色之上的刺激。松阳留下一个巨大的空洞，恰恰需要这些平淡琐细的东西一点点去填，无声无息地。因为经常四处搭把手，晚上又一起在酒吧里泡着，他跟歌舞伎町的人们相处得很好，有了熟人，有了朋友，渐渐甚至有了助手。

银时的助手一个叫新八，一个叫神乐。新八是双亲故去朴素老实找不到工作的少年，神乐则是飞扬跋扈的离家出走少女。或许是身上都背了些不愿言说的记忆，三个人倒是奇妙地凑成了一个意外和谐的组合。说是和谐，其实没少打闹，但这样的吵嚷推挤在万事屋里也是一种烟火气的安慰。神乐寄宿在万事屋里，新八则和唯一的姐姐住在父亲留下来的道场。每天早上新八过来，叫起睡得不省人事的神乐和银时，开门又是热热闹闹的一天。有时没生意，有时有，有活儿的时候大伙儿一块儿兜着，没事干的时候齐齐在屋里呆着，看电视的看电视，看漫画的看漫画，新八是停不下手到处打扫的那一个。

夜里新八回道场了，神乐爬进属于她的壁橱睡觉。银时有时候会一个人坐在转椅上看会儿月亮。他仍然会想起松阳，但一次比一次更深刻地明白不会有其他的解。松阳追寻着自己的目标并且殉葬在这条道路上，这是松阳选择的人生。

那他呢？

歌舞伎町和这些人们在他生活分崩离析的时候收留了他。于银时而言，这个屋子先是有了不被外界注视的安宁，继而又有了新鲜的人气儿。他喜欢那些来委托的人们，那些零敲碎打的小任务，喜欢登势、新八和神乐。这里滋养着他，把时间——这一味最好的治疗轻轻敷在他巨大的失去上，宽松、温暖、富有耐心。

他反正还年轻，时间只显多，不嫌少。再晃荡也不觉得浪费。

他甚至不大想起土方了。俊美又认真的少年在东大应该如鱼得水，选了建筑，毫无疑问会成为出色的业界人才，毕业后事业蒸蒸日上。他们相爱过，给予过彼此干净的眼神与身体与心与爱情，在那间位于十楼高空中的隐秘空间里。但他无法要求土方离开东京到这里来，对于建筑师来说那里才是最好的发挥才华的地方，而他也不想回到东京。他们已走上不同的道路。

他的确遇到了自己100%的少年，但没有办法，谁出生时时是拿着一纸契约，许诺你将在美好的世界里度过圆满的一生？他已失去松阳，不再想要甚至畏惧在生活里大力抓住其他的人或事，唯有万事屋里的生活不对他提要求，他也不必提出要求，他想要在这个宽松、温暖、富有耐心的屋子里沉湎一生。

直到那天上午他都那么想。而那一天的开始，其实也就是个万事屋里平淡的早晨。

28

那天早上神乐起来就趴着打了半天手游，终于开始嚷嚷眼睛酸疼，越玩越累，可又不舍得放下手机，最后只得躺在沙发上，闭上眼睛开始听歌。

刚听完一首，她的便宜手机黑屏了。“喂！！！在歌舞伎町的女王面前当场变砖你这破手机也太嚣张了吧啊噜，把你从二楼丢下去哦！”她转过身来：“小银！小银你的手机给我啊噜！”

银时搬来歌舞伎町以后就不怎么用手机，乐得跟从前圈子的社交媒体断了联系。万事屋里有部座机电话，足够他跟委托人沟通，他瘫倒在另一边沙发上懒洋洋说：“啊，在抽屉里，自己去拿。”

“小银你都没下我那个app啊噜，你本地音乐在哪里啊过时的大叔。”橘发少女对着不熟悉的手机戳来戳去：“嗯？这个全都是睡前故事的文件夹是啥？小银你这么大了还听睡前故事啊？”

下一秒，他毫无防备地听到土方的声音。

土方有点烟嗓，音质低沉，在高考前土方搬回自己家住的日子里，银时无数次听过这些土方为他录的故事，他能在语音里清晰地描摹念这些故事的时候，细腻但不善表达的黑发少年别扭又温柔的神情。

他和土方久久不再联系，在这一刻，声音挟裹回忆铺天盖地将他淹没。

他想起他说服土方搬回家准备高考后土方忙忙碌碌给他采买甜食，卧室客厅放满了甜蜜可口的小玩意。想起土方在高考前花一整天录下这些睡前故事，好让他在噩梦惊醒的夜晚里打开音频，大兔子和小兔子，小熊和蜂蜜和花儿，土方认真地读着这些暖暖软软的文字。想起高考结束那天土方第一时间来找他，看到打包一空的屋子时脸上的神情。想起两人站在万事屋的露台上，月光下土方淡淡地讲出100%少年与少女的故事。

他是真的被这个人认真又克制地爱着。

厚厚的壳破碎崩裂，他的心从长久的冬眠里醒来，被光线和风刺痛得睁不开双眼。

回过神来的时候神乐一脸慌张地站在面前：“喂小银？小银？小银你别哭了，怎么啦？？？”

半小时后坂田银时坐在回东京的车上，紧紧握着手机。

今天是周三，土方应该在学校。他不敢再听那些音频，列车往前方平稳地驶去，却仿佛是开进他的回忆中，遗忘良久的片段一帧一帧浮现出来，极其鲜明地。

第一次跟总悟站在走廊上，在黄昏时分看到土方在楼下向着他仰起脸来。那么好看的人，站在晚霞绚丽的光线里。他从那一刻起就对他不能抑制地倾心。

第一次在楼梯上擦肩而过，近距离被那双蓝眼睛注视。蓝是一种暖色调，是无限接近透明的海。

第一次在图书馆莽撞地亲吻土方，他惊慌失措的眼神和之后轻而易举的原谅。

他知道土方不擅长拒绝他，不擅长拒绝他的一切，他的追求，以及他的别离。

一起做题。一起疯玩的周末。身体的契合。土方脸上从未有其他人见过的恍惚沉迷神情，从未有其他人听见过的放肆放纵声音。

他们坐在夜幕中的落地窗前，脚下城市光彩烂漫，他们柔软地接吻，细心感知对方嘴唇的触感。吻是一种慢的艺术。他们在万事屋的玄关亲吻对方，电光火石般雪亮的事实，他们爱着对方，一刻未停止。

他在避风港里蜷缩着，害怕冬天令浑身都刺痛起来的残酷低温，闭上眼睛，塞上耳朵，以最低的能耗维持着梦游般的冬眠。而黑发蓝眼的少年轻轻叩响过他的门，一次又一次，一次又一次。

他们一起计划过的未来，深夜里怀中紧抱着的体温。寒假时短暂的同居，打在桌上的一片阳光，丰盛的早餐，蛋黄明亮，橙汁新鲜，培根散发肉香。他说什么逗笑了土方，两人在餐桌上一起笑，前仰后合。

而他在冬眠里深深做着梦，这一切颜色与声音都缓缓下沉到意识的深湖底层。

坂田银时终于走在东大的校园里，今天是个好天气，树叶在风中唰唰轻响，阳光透过绿叶筛成满地光点。他的心苏醒过来，踉跄地在太阳和风中开始奔跑。

他走在校园里，漫无目的，想看一看土方生活的地方。这里是东大，黑发的少年在那些楼里上过课吧，这些树下，他应该也走过。那些时候他身边是什么人呢？

下一刻，他回过头去，看到了土方。

他的黑发少年比从前更加好看了。大概还在练剑道，穿着秋天的薄外套，显得尤其挺拔颀长，黑发被风吹拂着，仿佛在想什么事，眼神凝注。身边走着一个男孩，短发，同样戴着眼镜，可比新八要有气场得多，两人略隔着一点距离。男孩在兀自说着什么。

坂田银时毫不犹豫地大喊：“土方！”

接下来的一切像慢镜头般发生。土方缓缓抬起头来，那双蓝眼睛惊异地睁大，两人定定站在广场上。然后土方向他跑过来，几乎是撞到他面前，那张他熟悉、但又微妙改变了的俊美的面孔一瞬间放大，鲜活地在眼前望着他，充满不可置信的神情。

“银时？”

“嗯。我来找你了。”

蓝色的眸子眨了眨，但没有说话。

“对不起。”

土方一声不吭看着他，沉默了一会儿，开口说：“这不是我想要听到的话。”

“我爱你。土方十四郎，我爱你。”

蓝眼睛深深看进红瞳里，他的黑发少年显然在踌躇，那片纯透的蓝迅速深了下去，良久，土方极轻地呼出一口气：“我生你的气。还有，我也爱你。”

这时那个戴眼镜的男孩站在原地向他们招呼：“土方，上课要迟到了。”

土方扬过头回道：“这节课我不去了。”男孩看着他们，没说话，转身走了。

他的黑发少年转回来，认真地强调：“但我还是生你的气。”

29

他们面对面站在校园里，正值下课时间，人潮多起来，在两人身边穿行。

“走吧，我想跟土方君单独呆一会儿。”

土方一路都不吭声，直到银时把他轻轻推进爱情旅馆的房间，反手关上房门。

他皱起眉头看着银时：“你想的就是这个？”

银时上前环住他：“我知道你有话想跟我说，我也有很多话想告诉你，但现在先让我这么做吧。我不是为了跟你上床才跑回东京的，但现在我就想这么做。”他拉开一步望进那双蓝眼睛：“土方，相信我。”

仍然，他的黑发少年不擅长如何拒绝他。

他把土方牵到床边，和第一次一样仔细地为土方脱掉所有衣物。黑发的男孩赤裸地站在银时面前，麦色肌肤光滑，腰肢劲痩有型，胳膊和胸腹都有干净利落的肌肉。银时敏感地察觉出变化，以前的土方在做了很多次以后，每一次仍然是害羞的，但现在不一样，男孩眼神明澈，率直地直视他。银时站开一点，打量土方，男孩终于被他看得有点脸红，掉过头去：“老盯着我干嘛？”

银时轻笑，捧回他的脸，然后一件件脱掉自己的衣物，站到土方面前。有一阵子他们俩浑身赤裸地注视对方，光脚踩在地毯上。他们刚好一样高，身型也相仿，两人互相凝视，在对方眼里看到了自己。

银时上前一步，侧头轻轻触碰土方的嘴唇，土方静默着接受试探，银时拉近他，将身体紧贴在一起，伸出一点舌头小口小口舔舐他紧闭的唇瓣，是带着撒娇的恳求。他慢慢张开嘴，舌尖湿漉漉贴触舌尖，彼此卷裹成一个热烈的吻。

他们都感觉到紧密贴合的身体的变化，银时笑着亲亲土方的额头：“过来。”他轻轻推动土方上床，面对面跪坐在一起。“不好好做扩张怕你疼，先射一次吧……”他拿过床头柜上的润滑液倒在手上搓暖，握住土方勃起的阴茎，撸动间将润滑液涂抹开来，土方将胳膊搭在银时肩头低头小小地吸气。银时伸开手将两根热硬的肉棒握在一起，另一只手拉过土方的手覆上。“乖，我们一起来。”

银时一手揽着土方吻他，一手缓缓开始撸动，土方两手覆在银时紧握的手上，两人闭上眼睛，舌头恋恋不舍地吸吮对方的唇齿津液，而阴茎紧紧贴蹭着，彼此都因对方的热度和坚硬而颤抖起来。他们没花多少时间便再度熟悉彼此的身体，亲吻与摩擦的节奏自然而然契合，两人都长久没做过，情欲煽动起来轻易地燎原，高潮很快到来，土方几乎不能呼吸，挣扎着想脱离这个吻，但银时的手强硬地扣住他的后脑勺，舌头翻搅得更加霸道，他呻吟着在银时手里射出来，银时闭眼享受这个共同的高潮，两人喘息着倒在一起，银时睁开眼吻去他嘴角的津液，又去舔他的耳朵：“我最喜欢干干净净的土方君被汗水、精液和口水满身打湿的样子。”

土方大口大口呼吸着，胸腔起伏，但银时没让他休息多久。

扩张非常耐心。他的紧致让银时心情很好，一直带着温柔的笑意细碎亲吻着他的脸，眼睛、鼻尖、嘴角。然后坚硬的阴茎抵住他，那双含笑的红眸变得浓稠，“乖，放松。”

完全推进插入的一刻两人都短短地发出呻吟，银时撑在他上方低头凝视他：“好想念这样的感觉。”有一会儿银时没有动，土方也没有，那根灼热的阴茎将他填塞得满满的，而他又湿热地包裹它。

土方想起他们第一次做爱。银时插入的时候他失神了，整个人仿佛抽离出来看着这一幕，他一丝不挂地张开双腿，任由银发少年深深插入他的身体。他感受着此刻体内的坚硬和热度，这种感觉如此鲜明真切，忽然明白过来银时为什么径直把他带到这里来。他们需要感受到对方温暖真实的身体就在自己怀里，和自己嵌合在一起，他们需要这样的真实感来战胜漫长的分离。

土方的失神刺激了银时。那根塞满他的肉棒毫无预兆地抽插起来。

扩张和润滑都很充分，久违的侵略并没遭到什么抵抗。银时仿佛变了一个人，刚才细碎亲吻的柔情退潮般消失了，过去他们曾经如此沉迷探索彼此的身体，银时用手指和阴茎细致探索土方身体里的每一点，熟知什么样的角度和力度会让他轻易失控——银魂高中的优等生显然没有忘记自己习得的技能。

土方的双腿被掐着抬高，银时猛烈地从斜上方抽插着，这个体位用力很方便，他想起银时这么说过。那时他像现在一样，被抬高屁股肆意地抽插，银时将他的腿无限压下去，贴近他的脸低低地说：“阿银最喜欢这个体位了，用力很方便，而且可以看得很清楚我是怎么操土方君的。”土方因为这个动词羞恼地挣扎起来，但银时只是更用力地控制住他，摆腰撞击的频率更快，他的理性和情绪于是都在银时的动作里崩散了。

熟悉的快感奔流全身，银时每一下都插撞在他的敏感点上，快感迅速累积起来，变成几乎不能负荷的巨大感官压力，润滑液和快感带来的分泌液体发出水声，他能感觉到银时的囊袋拍打在下体，在插入之外放大一重快感，他喊叫出声，伸手去搂抱银时的脖子。

抱住银时的时候银时将他一把抱下了床，土方被拖到墙角抬起一条腿，银时再次狠狠插进去。他下坠的重力让插入变得更深。银时将他按在墙上，低头开始咬啮他的乳头，胸前和下体的双重刺激让土方失控地喊叫，他的叫声让银时更兴奋起来，粗野的抽插放肆顶到最深处，体毛湿润地纠缠在一起，银时像一只饥饿多时的野兽遇到丰美猎物般想尽办法将他更彻底地拆吃入腹。

刚刚射过一次，这次的高潮来得悠长又猛烈。射精后他们几乎瘫软在对方怀里。

银时将土方拖回床上去，两人汗津津地躺在一起。良久，土方平复喘息，蓝眼睛渐渐恢复清澄，转头望着银时。

银时也望着他，然后亲亲他的额头。“阿银知道土方君还是生我的气。我不请求你现在就原谅我。阿银有另一个请求。”

“我果然还是想考东大。这一次，土方君可以帮我复习吗？”

30

土方十四郎的大二仍然很忙，内容包括努力学习、勤奋练剑以及恋爱。坂田银时暂时没搬回来，距离下次高考还有将近一年，这边什么都贵，银时也不想马上放弃万事屋，便回到熟悉的歌舞伎町继续经营，权当边复习边攒学费，隔一阵子跑过来找土方。

新干线太贵，银时托人改装了一辆小绵羊，每次去找土方就骑车往返于两个城市之间。新干线不过两个来小时的车程，小绵羊要吭哧八九个钟头。早上出发，也就能赶上一块儿吃晚饭。土方有点心疼，银时倒是不介意：「反正阿银也没什么事啦，钱还是花在旅馆上比较划算吧？」

他们总是住银时第一次来找他时那家旅馆。从那次以后，银时就改成骑摩托来了。头一回银时早上九点骑摩托出发，土方下午早早到旅馆房间里等着，他带了本书心神不定地翻来翻去，隔一两个小时收到银时讯息报个平安，终于，夜幕初降的时候，有人敲了敲门。

土方跳起身大步开门，接住一只跌进来的天然卷。一关门银时就整个人挂在他身上夸张地大叫：「好累啊好累啊阿银饿死了！」他抱住银时，低头亲吻银白卷发，两人紧紧抱了好一会儿，不愿意分开，连体婴般挪到床边。

银时把土方摁倒在床上，压过去吻他。跟高中的时候相比，分离让他们更加清晰地体认到缺失对方在自己生命里造成的空洞和冰冷，他们再次开始，但已不再是轻快的少年恋情，那段感情被细心束上黑缎带，收入妥帖的回忆之中，此刻的他们仿佛在世界尽头相遇的陌生旅人，在唯有彼此的天地之间迫切热烈地想要抓紧对方，揉入自己的心胸之中。他们互相捧着对方的脸，手指插入头发，急促的亲吻让两人都喘不过气来。

吻从嘴唇移到脖颈，银时的手探入土方的T恤，被土方略略挣扎着推开，他不解地抬起头，蓝眼睛的黑发男孩凝视着他，因为刚才的热吻还带着些喘息，面孔微红，伸手摸了摸他的脸：「给你带了点吃的，先吃点吧。」

银时笑起来，他放松四肢趴在土方身上，感受土方的胸腔因为他闷闷的笑产生的颤动。土方不耐烦地动了动：「快起来，天然卷你好重。」银时抱住身下的人，一瞬间勒得紧紧的，然后放开，撩起土方的刘海在额头上亲一口：「嗯，听你的，先吃点东西。」

土方带了一堆红豆馅铜锣烧和草莓牛奶来，看着他狼吞虎咽，自己慢慢啃蛋黄酱面包。他们坐在爱情旅馆暧昧的光影里，在床边依偎着吃着简单的速食食品。

「感觉像是老夫老妻，又像是患难之交。」银时吸溜着吸管说。土方漂亮的蓝眼睛斜睨他不说话。

补充好糖分，关掉灯，他回身亲吻土方，两人跌进蓬松的床里。糖分饱足，床褥柔软，抱着宛如失而复得的恋人，眷恋的体温和气味包裹着持续赶路的疲惫漫涌上来，银时揽住土方的脖子，嘟囔着「好困」，一头睡了过去。

土方侧过头看他，男孩睡着时银白睫毛轻微地颤动，黑暗中睡颜仍是他过往熟悉的，孩童般无邪。他唇边浮出一抹无可奈何的微笑，调整到一个舒服些的姿势，在银时身边闭上眼睛。

半夜醒来时土方正睡得迷迷糊糊，被身上游走的手指惊醒，他睡意朦胧呢喃着「银时」，男孩从背后抱着他，吻着他的耳朵含糊地应声。「好困，银时……」土方微弱地发出抗议。「嘘，乖，你睡就好。」银时说，手指却一刻不停地灵活地继续挑拨。他困得七荤八素，银时在他耳边悄声说：「睡着的土方君果然也很美味，你看，比平时更放松呢。」他嗯嗯地应着，脑海却解析不出这句话的含义。

爱情旅馆的钱最后到底没有白费，不如说是花得相当值。中午打着哈欠退房的时候土方庆幸昨天铜锣烧和蛋黄酱面包都买足了份量，银时根本没给他们留出出门吃早餐的时间。

他们去大吃了一顿盖饭补充能量，然后银时踏上返程。土方望着男孩往银白卷发上扣上头盔，带子松松垂在边上，跨一步上前给他牢牢系好。

「交警吗你。」

土方微笑，知道护目镜后懒洋洋的红色瞳眸里此刻爱意满溢。「下次见，银时。」

「下次见，土方君。」

后来这个几乎变成流程，见面的日子土方买一堆速食食品在旅馆等着银时，傍晚时分接到一只风尘仆仆大型卷毛犬。简单吃点东西，一起过夜，为了省一夜旅馆费，第二天午饭后，银时就回去。

夏天到来，土方大二还没开始申请实习，索性打了个背包跳上火车，打算在万事屋消磨掉这个暑假。

银时下午从车站把他接回万事屋，打开拉门扬声叫神乐，一个娇小女孩跑出来，橙色团子头，圆圆蓝眼睛，见到土方张大嘴：「小银你居然有那么好看的男朋友啊噜，怎么追到的，你手上有他什么把柄吗，我没有养过你这么坏心眼的孩子啊噜！」银时蹭掉靴子，大大咧咧揉她头发，一大一小闹成一团，土方忽然有种感觉，松阳当年是否也是这样微笑着抚养着淘气的小银时呢。

银时回家就进厨房去做饭，一会儿新八拎着一兜菜回来了，朴素有礼貌的戴眼镜少年，跟土方鞠躬打过招呼，进厨房给银时打下手。神乐晃着腿坐在沙发上，侧头一双大眼睛直盯着身边的土方，土方知道她在看，也不说话，继续翻着银时留在桌上的JUMP杂志。

过了会儿神乐收回目光，忽然小声说：「喂，那边那个黑直发，小银真的很喜欢你噢啊噜。」

土方望着她，她偏过头，两双蓝眼睛对视在一起。两人互相盯着看了半天，土方的薄嘴唇卷起浅浅微笑：「我会——」他踌躇了下，不知道接下来那个动词该选择什么，又把这句话吞下去，说：「你放心。」伸出手掌来，慢慢握成拳头，他和橙发少女用力一碰。

银时端饭出来的时候，神乐在沙发上挽着土方的胳膊探头教土方玩手游，红衣小姑娘无比自然地黏着黑T恤的好看男孩子，银时看傻了：「喂喂就这么一会儿发生了什么事？你俩是谁给谁吃了药吗？」

晚饭后神乐嚷嚷着「这么喂未成年少女吃狗粮你们是人吗啊噜我要向电视台投诉你们啊噜」，跟新八一块儿回道场去睡了。

银时收拾干净碗筷，走到沙发后，从身后绕住土方的脖子，捞起他的脸吻下去。土方靠着沙发仰脸回应他的吻，抬手抚上银时的胳膊。

银时结束这个吻，在他耳边低声说：「欢迎回来，我100%的少年。」

31

歌舞伎町是个适合过暑假的地方。

土方很快与神乐和新八混熟。两个孩子白天在万事屋与银时一块儿处理委托，晚饭后神乐再跟着新八去道场睡。白天的委托稀奇古怪，抓独角仙，找走失的宠物，排队买新发售的游戏……没有委托的时候，土方就盯着银时复习功课。

银时在为读大学存钱，万事屋的生活过得清汤寡水。土方经常拎一个西瓜回来，切好冰在冰箱里，吃完晚饭，四个人就坐在沙发上呼噜呼噜啃西瓜。银时乖乖在家复习了一天功课的日子里，就奖励一杯巧克力芭菲。

夜里万事屋只留下银时和土方两个人。他们在和室的地上垫一床薄被，铺上凉席睡。没有空调，一盏老电扇放在床边摇头晃脑地吹；窗开得大大的，偶尔透进来一阵风凉。躺下来的时候刚刚冲过澡，身体清爽，还没沁出汗水，月光铺洒满屋，两人静静地躺着，有一句没一句地说话。然后，银时转过来，向他伸出手去。

他们在这个夏天对彼此的身体再度熟稔起来，日夜厮磨。白天将碗递过来的时候擦碰的手，手指修长，手腕有鲜明的骨节；晚饭后坐在一起啃西瓜，裹着短裤的大腿隔着两层薄薄布料挨在一起，感受到对方的热度；近在咫尺的瞳孔的颜色，说话时嘴唇一开一合……夜晚的记忆通常与触觉与气味有关，蜂蜜般细腻的二十岁的肌肤，颀长肢体交缠在一起，头发的柔软手感，脖颈处有沐浴露的气息，清爽又带着体温的温和，还有许多更湿润更隐秘的细节……在高级公寓的十楼，他们也曾紧紧相拥过，但现在他们更深、更细密地了解了对方。

他怎么会曾经以为自己可以与这个人割断？银时撑在土方身上，月光照亮身下人的面孔，他被湿热紧密地包裹着，黑发男孩张开嘴唇，求索他的吻。银时俯身抱住男孩的头，耸动着吻他，由上而下倾其所有地搅动他，与他连接在一起，他们像两块毗邻的拼图严丝合缝地互相嵌合。巨大的满足感使他们都颤抖起来，喉咙间逸出叹息。

他怎么会曾经以为自己可以与这个人割断？银时想。他是他的一部分，他们互为彼此的一部分。唯有在把这个人拥入怀中的时候，他心中巨大的空洞方才停止了风的尖冷呼啸，那个空洞不会消失，但有了土方，这个空洞便成为了一个沉静的纪念。松阳留下的伤痕仍然在，但土方帮他找回了遗失之物，一种获得幸福的可能性，一颗鲜活的对未来怀有小心翼翼的盼望的心。

他深深吻他。“我爱你。”

暗蓝眼睛在月色里注视他，如光如水。

“老师出事的时候我非常难受。有这么一个瞬间，我甚至想过不如死掉算了。但是不行。我的命是老师捡回来的，我有义务为了失去生命的他活下去，遵守我跟他之间的承诺。而且，为了逃避痛苦的现实而去死，一定会被老师非常看不起的吧，这可不是老师教给我的东西。所以我忍受着。”

“我记得老师说过，这个世界非常自由，因为人可以自由地选择忍受痛苦。然而仅仅忍受是不够的啊……就像是非常冷、非常冷的冬眠一样，那不是真正的人生。漫长的痛苦会腐蚀人。但是当我最后抬起头来看的时候，你还在那里，还有春天的阳光和风……”

“松阳老师教我的是不要仅仅因为逃避而去死，但你让我想要活下去，想跟你一起在这个世界里活下去。我知道这个世界不完美，未来或许还有很多很多挫折，我也不算是个多么像话的人，遇到事情就这样自顾自地躲在自己的壳里。但我现在觉得活着真好，我想要和你一起活下去——”

“感谢你出生在这世上，土方。”

夏夜转为白昼，暑假结束，一年流转而去。

新一年的入学时节，坂田银时考入东大。

32

土方十四郎的大三时光里发生了好几件令他意外的事。

第一件是高考发榜后，银时接到了胧的电话，约在咖啡馆见面，要他把土方一起带上。两年不见，胧依旧是不苟言笑的削冷面孔，望着他们时眼中却有欣慰之意。胧掏出一张银行卡放在桌前，向银时推过去。“给你的助学贷款。无息。”他说：“别忙着推辞，这笔小钱对我来说不算什么，却能让你的大学经历没那么疲于奔命。东大的法学部可不是你一边成天忙着打工一边能取得好成绩的地方。而且我也不是无条件提供这笔钱，你每年的成绩单都要寄给我。”

他望着银时，冷峻的面孔浮上淡淡微笑：“松阳老师也教诲过我。我就算你的大师兄吧。老师不在了，大师兄照管你好好学习，是应尽的本分。”

胧又看了看土方，他的目光在两张年轻的脸上扫过：“松阳老师是一个非常特别的存在，失去他对我们所有人来说都是一个巨大的不可替代的损失。但是——”

他叹了一口气：“坂田银时，你很幸运。珍惜吧。”他站起身，瞥了一眼桌上的卡：“密码是你的生日。”

“谢谢你。”银时说，和土方一起站起来。胧深深地看了他们一眼，转身向店外走去。那头灰白浓密的卷发消失在充满颜色与香气的咖啡馆里。

银时出发去东京那天，土方先来到歌舞伎町。“从今往后就要麻烦土方先生了呢。”新八向他郑重地鞠了一躬。“阿银这家伙真的令人很不放心……以及，虽然很舍不得阿银，但能跟土方先生一起去东京、回到大学真的太好了。”

神乐瘪着嘴抱着银时的胳膊，但什么也没说。银时揉揉她的头发：“东京有很多很多好吃的噢，小神乐来东京玩的时候，让土方君出钱带你吃大餐，醋昆布裹和牛刺身！”

到了检票口，万事屋三人站到一起。“我们要暂时分开啦，新八、神乐。”银时拉起他们俩的手，围成一个小圈：“但是万事屋还没完，老太婆和歌舞伎町都交给你们啦，阿银不在的时候你们也能好好把万事屋经营下去的吧？”

“那当然，你以为平时万事屋都是靠谁在支撑着啊噜。”

“不要以为结清了工资你就不是万事屋的社长了啊，暑假的时候请回来检查业绩。”

银时微笑着闭上眼睛，再睁开的时候，他放开新八和神乐，走出几步，来到土方身边，握住土方的手，回头一笑：“拜拜啦。”

土方什么也没说，他望着神乐和新八，伸出另一只手掌举在身前，握成拳头，向着空气轻快一击。

他们先在东京合租了一间小公寓。报到日那天，土方跟银时一起回学校。银时喜眉笑眼地走在东大的校园里，“呜嗷～真的跟土方君一起上大学了，做梦一样～”头上挨了一记爆栗。“干嘛？？？”“太没礼貌了吧这位小学弟？叫土方前辈，用敬语。”

坂田银时校园生活的第一天挨了无数记爆栗。到夜里，他声称一见到土方就要讲敬语的习惯已经深入骨髓，根本无法改口：“土方前辈哭成这样真的让学弟非常惶恐啊，是我不够努力吗？土方学长有什么新的要求可以尽、管、提、啊。”

第二件让土方诧异的事情，是坂田银时加入剑道社，入社第一天就把佐佐木异三郎打飞了出去。银时是新人，新人们和前辈们在不同的区域训练，佐佐木照例在土方身边转来转去，拉着他聊天。训练结束以后，他和佐佐木正要去换衣服冲凉，就见银时提着竹刀过来了：“我很想和这位马脸前辈打一场，还请前辈多多指教。”

佐佐木异三郎是自小习剑的好手，土方还没找到阻止的理由，两人已走到场中，蹲踞下来，剑尖向对方一点，起身怒喝着打成一团。周围正要散场的社员们也围拢了过来，两人都身姿灵活，竹刀挥舞得有如手臂的延展，清脆地拼斩了几个回合，互相跳开，都微微喘着气，转眼间又提刀打成一处。

土方看得呆了，这是他第一次看到银时打剑。他的全程震惊脸一直持续到银时的一记重剑令佐佐木失去平衡，向后直飞出去跌倒在地的时刻。

银时喘着气，拎着竹刀走到佐佐木身边：“前辈可不要在路边看到迷路的小黑猫就上去顺毛啊，说不定小黑猫的主人就在你身边瞪着你呢。”

冲好澡换好衣服走出剑道馆，帅气的胜利者头上又重重挨了一记：“谁特么是小黑猫？？？”

当然，回到家，这个互动再次反转了过来：“说，谁是小黑猫的主人？”

挤在浴室里重新冲澡的时候他问银时什么时候学的剑道，银时一边眯着眼睛冲水一边说：“我是老师从战区捡回来的，防身本领算是必须的吧。后来也跟着老师走过不少战地，老师一直都有教我剑道。以前我没告诉过你吗？真可惜，土方君居然不知道自己的男朋友有多帅气。”

湿漉漉的卷发耷拉在眼睛上，土方吃吃笑起来：“仔细看的话果然挺帅的，但是得超级仔细地看。”

有了第二件事，第三件令人吃惊的事反而变得顺理成章了。在大学，银时一点没有掩饰两人之间关系的意思，很快“工学部学建筑那个黑头发的超好看学长居然被一个大一学弟追走了你们知道吗”的流言就变成了尽人皆知的事实。这一点并不令土方吃惊，令土方意外的是他们的关系几乎没遇到什么阻碍。在男生那边，或许是因为他们都成绩出色，武力值又高，那分开时各自牛逼在一起天下无敌的样子没什么人敢轻易挑衅；在女生那边，则不如说两人并肩走在一起的场景让他们人气更高了。

“这两个人单独看都是90分，在一起的时候直接变200爆表了，在食堂看着他们我能一天不吃饭。”  
“坂田也太宠他男朋友了吧……我有一次看到他们从图书馆出来，土方鞋带松了，坂田超级自然地蹲下去帮他系好然后站起来拍拍他的头……天，我想要一只坂田！！！”  
“给我一个那样的黑发美人当男朋友我也能这么宠他啊！！！”  
“而且坂田跟土方讲话都用敬语，太萌了吧这只小奶狗！”  
“诶，我的感觉跟你们都不一样，我觉得坂田绝对是只小狼狗……你们没注意他只要盯着土方看一会儿，土方就会脸红把脸转开？坂田那种又乖又甜的样子绝对是伪装啦伪装！”

胧再次造访是在银时大学毕业五年后。他踏入二层小楼上的办公室：“坂田法律事务所现在小有名气啊，专门代理需要法律援助的刑事案件听说成绩很不错。不过，需要法律援助的当事人可都没什么钱，你们赚不了几个钱吧？”

亮橙色头发的年轻女性招呼着：“新八唧，端茶过来，小银说这位是他重要的客人啊噜。”又转脸向胧咧开大大的笑容：“没关系，我们老板的爱人土方先生是很赚钱的建筑师啊噜。土方摇钱树先生今天从国外出长差回来，我们老板欢天喜地到机场接他去了，肯定要腻歪半天才会回事务所来。这位客人你先喝茶，待会儿狗粮无限量吃到饱噢啊噜。”

胧严冷面孔上咧开一丝笑容：“那你们呢？不赚钱没关系吗？”

“有土方摇钱树先生在啊，摇一摇就会带你去吃醋昆布裹和牛啊噜。”

—— Fin ——

后记：

赶在银诞前完结这篇文啦～阿银生日快乐呀，爱你！

原著里，阿银从攘夷战场上归来栖身于万事屋的这一段一直是我特别在意的。我的第一篇银土文《如你如我》是原著设定，也花了很多笔墨去写这一段。我写文没有大纲，萌点发作就随性挖坑，《第一名》起于被同级优等生设定撩得不要不要的，但是真的开始写了，又不知不觉往这个方向写去，在歌舞伎町的热闹里三缄其口默默舔舐伤口的阿银真的是我心疼不尽呵护不完的啊。

喜欢银土是因为，对于坐在歌舞伎町二楼万事屋桌后望着月亮的阿银，我坚信土方能够带着他走到更温暖的季节，一起走到阳光下。你到人间一趟，应该看看太阳。

更上一节的时候MAYOLER留言说：“你家的银土总是和原著的境地特别贴合，像命运铺好固定的路，只是在不同世界发生相同的事。”真的是这样呢，这篇结尾的“坂田法律事务所”其实就是吸血鬼设定那篇《沙漠的边界》里的开头。银时和土方在不同的时空再次相遇，再次爱上对方，再次因彼此而得到救赎，这就是我怎么也嗑不够的银土啦。

怎么会有银土这么好的CP？你说是不是。  
（¯﹃¯）

阿卡拉西亚 2018.10.7


End file.
